Reunions and Performances
by oliverqueen01
Summary: 12 years have passed since the Team Flare attack. Due to a stroke of fate Yashio (Palmero) decides to spread the showcases out to the other regions, Serena ends up in Kanto, she meets back up with Ash while there. Will she tell him how she's felt all this time or does Arecus have another plan for them? only time would tell.
1. Wait I'm going where?

Oliverqueen01- Hello everyone how have you all been? Good I hope, I am back after my month and a half break. Did somethings I've been wanting to do for a while like catch up on my fanfic reading backlog, take some archery classes and write this. So the votes were counted and this won. So in any case here's that lovable disclaimer.

Joe West: Arhem, my good buddy Oliverqueen01 here does not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and the TPCI. Please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thanks Joe, let's go get a coffee.

Joe west: sure thing. I can use one, Barry screwed up with the timeline again.

Oliverqueen01: I know, but ya let's get go get coffee and on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Wait. I'm going where?!

 _It's been 12 years since the attack by Team Flare in Kalos. The damage would have been more severe if not for a young man and his friends. After they saved the region and became recognized as heroes, the boy left for his home leaving his friends behind after a tearful departure. Days becomes months, months became years with no contact until fate decided to intervene for one of the boy's friends today._

"And cut! Okay that should do it for today. Wonderful work everyone." A woman with honey hair wearing a red dress said happily to everyone around her.

Everyone cheered as she went to her dressing room to relax from her long day of performances. She plopped down on the couch and opened her phone to find 3 text messages.

" _Serena don't forget, Bonnie's birthday is tomorrow. She'd really like it if you don't forget please."_

 _-Clemont_

She chuckled as she read the next message.

" _Girl. You were amazing last week at the concert. Keep reminding them why you were Kalos Queen once."_

 _-Shauna_

Serena smiled at the message and went to the next one which had her eyes wide open.

" _Come to my office on thursday morning. I need to talk to you."_

 _-Palmero_

" _Talk to me? About what? I wonder."_

Serena locked her phone as she closed her eyes for a quick nap and flashbacked to her memories of 12 years ago.

 _Flashback:_

" _So this is it then..." Serena said sadly_

" _Ya, I guess." the boy in turn said sadly_

 _The two stood in silence before the boy started to walk away. Serena knew she wasn't ready to say goodbye to him, not again after seeing him come to Kalos since the summer camp they were at when they were children._

" _Serena... if you don't let go I can't..." The boy began_

 _The boy turned around to find Serena in tears. He knew for the past few days that she looked like she was holding something in from herself, but now it was out in the open for him to see. He wiped her tears and talked to her._

" _Is this why you've been silent the whole way here?" He asked_

 _Serena nodded before she spoke._

" _I- DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE. NOT AGAIN! I JUST GOT YOU BACK AFTER SO MANY YEARS AND NOW YOUR LEAVING AGAIN. I KNOW IT'S TO GO HOME BUT I-"_

 _The boy pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back gently as she cried into his blue shirt._

" _I know, but I promise one day we'll meet again."_

 _Serena sniffled as she stopped crying and wiped her tears._

" _Promise?" she asked in between sniffles._

" _Promise."_

 _The boy then gave her one last hug as he and his pokemon went to the departure gate to board the plane back to his home region. Serena stayed there until the plane took off and was no longer visible._

" _Goodbye... Ash."_

 _End of Flashback_

Serena then opened her eyes, stretched and then slipped into her other clothes, which consisted of a pair of brown boots, blue jeans, a pink tanktop with a white jacket, a pair of black rimmed glasses and a pink fedora hat.

" _All this to hide from the paparazzi."_ Serena thought to herself

Serena sighed as she walked out the dressing room. When Serena had called Palmero the day after Ash had left Kalos to train under the Old woman she never would have imagined the press would have a field day learning that she was going to be the new apprentice to Palmero and 6 long years after all the pain, struggles and teachings from Palmero. Serena had become the new Kalos Queen replacing Aria.

" _Time sure does fly."_

Serena got into her red convertible and drove home. She pulled into a house with a green roof and an assortment of flowers in the front of her house. She pulled into her garage and got of her car taking her belongings. She then closed it and headed inside her house. Serena didnt have much in her house, there was a large complete kitchen, a living room with a big screen tv and 3 bedrooms. Serena placed her keys on the counter washed her hands, grabbed a bowl of leftover pasta she had made the other day, heated it up and sat on her couch with the tv on.

"Tomorrow the weather will be a high 25 degrees, dress accordingly." The weather man said in a very monotone voice.

Serena then turned off the tv, put her dish in the sink and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning...

Serena got up early and took a shower. Today was Bonnie's birthday and she didn't want to disappoint the girl by not being there. After an hour of deciding what to wear Serena finally settled on a black jeans, white sleeveless shirt and brown heels combo. She straightened her hair which now was at her shoulders and wore no makeup. She then got in her car and drove to Lumiose city.

After a hours drive filled with traffic Serena came into Lumiose city and headed in to the nearest gift shop to pick up a gift for Bonnie. After she picked out the gift she drove straight to Lumiose Tower.

" _Boy does this place bring back memories."_

Serena smiled to herself as she entered the tower and headed upstairs. When she got upstairs she quietly sneaked behind Bonnie and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Serena! You made it!" the girl yelled in excitement.

"Yes, I did. Happy 20th birthday Bonnie!"

The two girls hugged as Bonnie was happy that Serena was infront of her. Serena then took a good look at Bonnie. Bonnie had grew tall as her and was very beautiful, she was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans with a pair of black flats and various jewellery. Her hair had grown to mid way her back.

"Where's your brother?" Serena asked as she looked around

"Right here." A voice answered

Clemont entered the room and shocked Serena as well. Gone were the large glasses and one piece jumpsuit he wore when he was with Serena on their journey with Ash, now in front of Serena was a different Clemont. He was wearing a light blue jacket and pants combo with a pair of white runners and his hair was noticeably shorter with the one strand from the top still sticking out. He went over to Serena and hugged her.

"It's been too long." Clemont said as he broke the hug.

"It has been."

"So Bonnie, are we waiting for anyone else?" Serena asked

"Just Daddy." Bonnie answered.

And on cue Meyer entered the room as he greeted the three young people in the room. Meyer looked the exact the same just a few wrinkles here and there and the matter of the grey hair on his head and face. After a while of chitchat the 4 of them began to eat dinner and then came time for the cake.

Clemont brought out the cake that was in the shape of Dedenne and stuck the candle on the stomach. Clemont kissed Bonnie on the forehead and told her happy birthday as she blew out her candles and made her wish.

"So what did you wish for?" Clemont asked

"Not telling, it's a secret." Bonnie teased winking one eye.

Everyone laughed and then came the opening of the gifts. Clemont handed Bonnie a small blue box with a red ribbon on it. Bonnie ripped opened the box and inside was a white designer purse with a gold trim.

"I know you've wanted that for a while, so yesterday while you were out I went over to Boutique Couture and got this for you." Clemont said very modestly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Bonnie thanked Clemont and hugged him. Serena looked on at the siblings, when they were younger Bonnie and Clemont fought sometimes like cats and dogs but at the end of the day she knew that they loved each other and nothing on earth would change that.

Meyer was next as he handed Bonnie a small white box with a yellow ribbon on it. She opened it to find a charm bracelet with a Pokeball, Dedenne and both Zygarde cores on it.

Bonnie teared up instantly at the sight of the Zygarde cores, she remembered when the red core suddenly appeared in her bag one day and was in shock when it revealed itself to the legendary pokemon. She also remembered when the cores left to return to Terminus Cave to live out the rest of it's days peacefully.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie." Meyer said to Bonnie proudly.

Bonnie hugged her father and cried into his jumpsuit a little. Once she recovered she wiped her tears and came to Serena's gift. She opened the round pink box with a black ribbon on it to find a large sunhat with a bright yellow ribbon running around the top of the hat.

"Wow this is really cute Serena thank you very much."

"You are like my little sister Bonnie, so think nothing of it." Serena said with a smile.

The two girls hugged quickly and then broke apart. The rest of the night was spent talking about various things such as Clemont's inventions (Which surprisingly didn't blow up any more.) Meyer's shop who was now ran by Clembot (Who was rebuilt after the Team Flare attack), Bonnie's new career as a Pokemon Teacher at the local school and Serena's time training under Palmero and becoming Kalos Queen.

After a long while of chit chat everyone returned to their respective houses and rested for the night. Serena's mind weighed heavily as tomorrow she was to report to Palmero about something that she had no idea about yet.

* * *

Thursday Morning...

Serena held a coffee in hand as she entered the building where Palmero's office was located. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses on her face, a green sleeveless shirt, a long white skirt with matching heels and a white hat. She then came face to face with Aria the former Kalos Queen who was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt and blue tie. On her hands were fingerless gloves and black heels on her feet.

"She called you here too?" Serena asked as she hugged Aria

"Ya, did she tell you anything?" Aria asked Serena as she broke the hug.

"No just that we needed to come here." Serena answered.

Serena sighed as she knocked on the door and the voice behind the door to come in.

When they stepped in they found Palmero on the phone with someone. She motioned for the girls to sit down. They both looked at the old woman as they sat, she was in her usual red scarf, long blackish-blueish coat and large moon earrings dangling from her ears. When she was done Palmero put down the phone and spoke to them.

"So your both wondering what I called you here for?" Palmero began

"Whatever it is... we didn't do it." Aria joked.

Palmero smiled at Aria's attempt at a joke.

"No, your not in trouble at all. Actually I called the both of you here because an idea came to me a while ago and I need your help with it."

"What is it?" Serena asked

"Well, for a while now I've been thinking about the Pokemon Showcases, I want to spread them out to the other regions. But as you know In my old age I can barely go anywhere now so I want you two to go and talk to the officials there to convince them and set everything up." Palmero explained to them.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I think the only thing that remains now who is going where." Aria stated.

Palmero chuckled as she pulled two envelopes from out of her large brown desk at the other end of the room. She then handed one to Serena and the other to Aria.

"Okay, these envelopes contain a plane ticket to where you're going. Do not open them until you leave here. You are dismissed." Palmero told them.

Serena and Aria thanked the old woman and promptly left her office.

"So, wanna go first?" Serena asked Aria

Aria nodded as she opened her envelope and read the contents inside of it.

"It says I'm going to some place called Unova. I think that's the place where Meloetta is rumoured to be from." Aria said dreamily.

"Lucky." Serena teased

Aria giggled and then spoke.

"Okay, open yours and let's see if your going too." Aria teased back.

Serena nodded as she tore opened the envelope and read the contents in it. When she looked at the place she was going she turned red and fainted. Aria quickly caught her and rattled Serena to no avail. She then looked at the ticket for herself to see why Serena had fainted.

It read:

Ms. Serena Yoshida

Departure date: Saturday July 7th 2028

Return date: TBD 2028

Destination: Kanto

" _Oh boy that means..." Aria thought to herself._

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _On the far side of the earth in the Kanto region, A young man age 28 dressed with a red hat, black shirt, blue jeans and red boots is at a river with a yellow mouse and a blue frog. The three of them were in the grass staring up in the sky when they saw the legendary pokemon Ho-oh fly by them._

"Pika-pi!" the yellow mouse creature said excitedly.

"Ya, I see it too Ho-oh flew by us again huh Pikachu?" the man asked.

"Pi."

"Greninja?" the blue frog asked.

"Oh right, you see Greninja years ago before we met and I started on my journey Pikachu and I saw Ho-Oh fly by us. Now that we've seen him again it means something is coming and I wonder what it is this time." the man explained to the frog.

Little did the man, the mouse or the frog know what or rather who was coming.

* * *

Oliverqueen01- So there ya go the opening of our little tale once again with this pairing. I hoped you liked it, now like the other story finding each other this idea randomly appeared in my head one night so let's see how far I can go with this. The only people from Kalos this time will be Serena, Palmero, Aria, the Lemon family and occasionally Grace (Serena's mother.) But ya next week Serena will arrive in Kanto and the story will move on from there. Anyway if any of you want you can make a cover for this just send it to my twitter over at Oliverqueen_01 and i'll credit you in the summary. Hopefully some of you got to play the sun/moon demo #TeamGrassBirdAndMoon :p I can't wait for the actual game. Anyway since there's no reviews to respond to this week I'll end here.

so until next week sometime :)

 _Since when did our lives suddenly become an Indiana Jones movie?_ _\- Cisco Ramon._


	2. Arrival

Oliverqueen01-Ohai. Your back for another chapter. Well your in luck :p. So anyway hope you enjoyed last weeks chapter, this week's I'll let you decide what to think of it. Anyway as usual reviews and questions are at the end, so here's someone with the disclaimer.

John Cena: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Huh, the wind said the disclaimer? Well then.

John Cena: ...

Oliverqueen01: I'm on the wind now for some reason anyway enjoy this weeks chapter.

*Gets locked into the Attitude Adjustment as everyone reads*

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrival.

 _Kalos Airport Saturday morning 9am._

Serena and Aria both dressed casually in hoodies, Jeans and Sunglasses as they both got on the plane in front of them with their pink and purple respective suitcases in hand. It was Palmero's own private jet that they were travelling on so they wouldn't have to worry about any unruly passengers.

"Morning ladies! How are we this morning?" The pilot asked very energized.

Both Serena and Aria grunted at the pilot as he nervously moved his collar. He then excused himself to the front of the plane as he went to start the pre-flight procedures. Serena placed both her suitcases and Aria's in the overhead compartment and sat down in the seat in front of Aria as the plane began to take off.

"You look tired. Long night?" Aria asked

"Ya, couldn't decide what to pack. You look the same." Serena answered.

"Ya, I'm so nervous about what we have to do. I know we can get it done but..."

Aria put her hands on her face before she spoke.

"You're afraid that you'll run into him in Kanto after all this time apart again... right?"

Serena sighed as she nodded yes to which Aria sighed.

"You know... it's been 12 years since you, him, all the gym leaders, Elite four member Malva, Champion Diantha, Professor Sycamore, Blaziken mask, Hoenn champion Steven Stone, Alain and Zygarde put an end to team flare's evil plot and saved Kalos. Why didn't you tell him back then after everything?" Aria asked confusedly.

Serena blushed for she answered.

"Like you said it was 12 years ago. We were both focused on our respective dreams. Him becoming a Pokemon master and myself trying to become Kalos Queen. He was dense back then, I don't know about now since I haven't talked to him since then."

"So what happens when or if you two happen to meet each other again? You're going to have to tell him eventually." Aria stated.

"I know, I just hope when it does happen that he'll understand this time. Now what about you... Mairin told me that you and Alain have been doing things or is she just making up stories again about you two?" Serena teased.

Aria blushed furiously as Serena laughed.

"Attention passengers, we are now arriving in the Unova region. Please fasten your seatbelt as we make our descent." The pilot announced over the intercom.

Both of the girls did as the pilot instructed as the plane began to slow down and touch down on the Unovan ground. Once the plane came to a complete stop both of the girls unfastened their seatbelts and stared at the window. Unova was truly a beautiful place with pokemon and people about, Serena was truly jealous of Aria.

"Well this is my stop. Take care of yourself Serena, I'll pray to Arceus that you will be successful in Kanto."

"You too Aria."

The two girls hugged as Aria grabbed her purple suitcases and headed down the plane into Unova. The pilot then spoke to Serena.

"Excuse me Miss Serena, we have to stay here for a while, we have to refuel and it might take a while. We burned a lot fuel coming here." The pilot explained to Serena.

"I understand thank you."

The pilot nodded as he headed back to the cockpit leaving Serena alone to look out the window at the Unova airport. She then took out her phone and unlocked it. She stared at the background which was a picture of herself and Ash doing a goofy pose.

" _I wonder what you're up to now..."_

* * *

Meanwhile in Kanto...

Ash, Pikachu and Greninja entered back into Professor Oak's lab. They found Gary on the phone talking to someone. Gary motioned for them to sit down. Ash then took a good look at Gary. Gary's hair had remained the same natural spikes and brown coloured. He had grown taller but not too tall. His muscles were toned and his eyes had bags under them. Gary sighed as he sat down in the chair in front of Ash.

"Where's your grandfather?" Ash asked as Gary sighed.

"At the radio station for his weekly hour of wisdom." Gary answered

"Ah."

"Anyway, find anything out there or did you go take a nap as usual?" Gary asked

"Both actually. We saw Ho-Oh again."

"Again? Well guess good fortune is coming your way then unlike me." Gary sighed.

"Leaf?"

"Ya. She said something about a surprise. Knowing her it's either I'm going to get yelled at or something bad is about to happen to me."

"5 bucks says I know what it is." Ash teased

"Sure you do. Anyway I'm going out to get lunch, you want anything while I'm out?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Gary nodded as he left to go get his lunch. Once he left Ash was alone, Greninja had already went outside to join back up with the other pokemon, Pikachu then spoke to him.

"Pika-Pi? Pika Pikachu."

"Hm? I'm fine. It's just after all this time Ho-oh reappears like that something is coming and I can't help but wonder what it could be."

"Pika. Pi pi Pika Pika Pi Pika-Pi."

Ash smiled as he rubbed Pikachu's head as Pikachu squealed in affection.

"Chaa."

"Thanks buddy, I know you and everyone else will always be there for me. Now what do you say we go see what everyone else is up to?"

Pikachu dashed towards the back door with Ash closely behind him. All the while Ash was having one thought in his head.

" _Well, Ho-Oh bring on what you got planned for me."_

 _Meanwhile..._

After the refill of gas in Unova, 3 and a half hours later Serena's flight had finally touched down in Kanto. She had fallen asleep at some point but was awoken by the Pilot when the Plane came to a complete stop. She thanked the pilot and headed out the plane on to the Kantoian ground.

" _Even after all that time since that one summer in camp, this still looks as beautiful as ever."_ Serena thought to herself as she pulled her luggage into the airport.

After Serena checked in she made her way to the front where a limo was waiting for her. The driver opened the door and politely let her inside. He then got into the front and began driving to where Serena would be staying.

Serena looked out the window as the driver was driving and took at all the people and pokemon that were going about their day. After a while the limo pulled into a mansion and the driver let Serena out.

"Where is this place?" she asked the driver curiously.

"This ma'am is the place you'll be staying for the duration of your stay here. Our champion Mr. Lance organized it for you on behalf of your mentor. Now if you ever need to go anywhere please don't hesitate to call." The driver answered as he tipped his hat and gave Serena his number walking away leaving Serena to stare at the house in front of her.

" _So she knows the Kanto Champion huh? Well I guess that isn't too surprising."_

Serena then pulled her suitcases into the mansion and entered. When she entered she was amazed on how big the inside of the mansion appeared. There was a grand staircase in front of her, a kitchen the size of a restaurant kitchen off to the side and a living room about the size of a cinema. Serena ascend the staircase and entered one of the rooms which had white walls and carpeting and a sliding door that lead out to a balcony.

"Oh right, I should probably let you guys out." Serena smiled to herself as she threw 3 pokeballs into the air, which then materialized a small panda, a human like fox and a pink bipedal fox.

"Pancham!"

"Braxien!"

"Sylveon!"

"Had a nice nap?" Serena asked her pokemon with a smile

The pokemon squealed in excitement as they answered Serena.

"Well, you can play around for a while but NO accidents. This is a guest house and I'm not going to pay for any damages you do. Now I'm going to go sleep a little to get rid of this jet lag. Braxien your in charge." Serena instructed as she fell down on the bed behind her and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After playing with his multitude of pokemon Ash returned inside the laboratory with Pikachu to find the phone ringing. Gary was still out on his lunch run and Professor Oak hadn't returned as of yet. So he answered the phone.

"Hello, Oak Laboratory. This is Ash Ketchum." Ash said as he answered the phone.

"Oh, hello Ash. This is Lance."

"Lance! How are you and your pokemon?"

"We're good. Well as good as any champion should be as should be."

"That's good. I'm training as I can too, After the events of 12 years ago I need to be at top shape for anything pokemon related."

"A noble thought for one such as yourself. Now is either of the Oaks with you at the moment?" Lance asked.

"No, Gary went for lunch and isn't back yet. Professor Oak should be making his way back here soon since his radio show ended." Ash explained to Lance.

"I see, well maybe you'll be the person I need."

"Need for what?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well, I need a favour. I have to meet with a representative of a future potential business partner. You see they want to bring something here and I would like the opinion of a local Interested?" Lance asked.

"Sure, if it helps the region then I'm in." Ash answered with excitement.

"Great, meet me tomorrow at my office at the league building 10am. Don't be late."

Ash nodded as he thanked Lance and hanged up the phone. Little did he know who he was going to be see tomorrow.

* * *

Serena woke up 3 hours later fully rested to find her pokemon asleep. She smiled at them as she began to unpack her suitcases and place the contents into the closets and drawers around her. Once she was done she took her pink and blue laptop downstairs into the living room. Once she had found the password to the internet thanks to calling the driver she logged on to her video calling service to call Palmero who was also in a video call with Aria.

"So both of you arrived safely I see." Palmero began.

"Yes, we had a bit of turbulence here and there but we made it out in one piece." Serena answered.

"Good good, so how are you liking your assigned regions?"

"Unova is so pretty! I've seen so many new pokemon that could be cool for future performances or just to have as a partner. What about you Serena?" Aria asked.

"Same as you, it hasn't changed since the last time I was here." Serena answered with a slight blush.

"You went to Kanto before?" Palmero asked with surprise in her voice.

"When I was younger, I attended (well more liked forced to by my mom.) a summer camp held by Professor Oak. I haven't been back since then until now." Serena explained.

"I see, well I'm glad both of you are adjusting comfortably now down to business." Palmero repiled.

Both Serena and Aria nodded as Palmero went into as they called it businesswoman mode.

"Now both of you will be meeting with the regional champion tomorrow. Do you know their names?"

"Alder Azuma." Aria answered

"Lance Takamura." Serena also answered

"Right, now both of them called me today and said that they will have a random citizen of the region for their input. They did not however tell me who as they are currently searching. Both of your meetings are scheduled in for 10am." Palmero explained to both of them.

"Yes ma'am." Serena and Aria said in unison.

"Are there any questions?"

Both of the girls shook their heads negatively.

"Good, I'll call back in a week's time to see your progress."

Both of the girls nodded as they hung up on each other. Serena then made another call. She waited for the other person to pick up. When it connected, she came face to face with her mother who somehow still looked the same.

"Hi mom."

"Hi, how's my lovely daughter doing today?" Grace asked as she straightened her shirt.

"Good. A bit tired but good."

"That's good, where are you?"

"Kanto."

"What are you doing in Kanto?"

"Ms. Palmero wants to spread out Pokemon Showcases to other regions and by my luck I got sent here. I have to meet with the regional champion tomorrow to discuss it." Serena explained to her mother.

"I see, well as long as you put your mind to it I know that you will succeed." Grace assured her.

"I know, but enough about me how are you?"

"Good, our crazy neighbour tried asking me out on a date again. I of course told him no as usual and had Rhyhorn grunt to scare him off."

Serena laughed at what Grace had just told her. She knew for a while now that her neighbour as she called him "Crazy Tom" had been trying for years to get Grace to go on one date with him but she kept turning him down.

"You know mom, you should let him take you out on one. You know he won't stop." Serena teased.

"I'll do that when you tell Ash how you feel." Grace joked.

Both mother and daughter laughed. Grace knew how Serena felt about Ash ever since that summer camp in Kanto. She was shocked that when he came to Kalos and left after everything that happened that Serena didn't admit her feelings to him but she also knew that when Serena was ready she would find him and tell him everything.

"What time is it over there anyway?"

"Just after 7. Anyway go rest you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too."

Grace smiled as Serena hung up the video call. Serena then slumped in the chair she was sitting in.

" _Great. A random citizen is going to be there and it could be anyone. Could my luck be any worse? Actually never mind I shouldn't think that before it does."_

* * *

Serena sighed as she closed her laptop and placed it on the glass table in front of her and headed off to the kitchen to make a snack for herself and her pokemon whenever they decide to wake up from their nap.

Ash entered his house with Pikachu hours later after Gary had finally returned to the lab along with his grandfather. He had moved out from his own mother's house after turning 20. It was very small but enough for him to live alone. He hung his hat on his coat rack and entered the kitchen to make dinner for himself and Pikachu.

"Do you want to go with me tomorrow to see Lance or are you going to the lab again tomorrow?"

"Pikachu. Pika-pi."

"Figured as much. I'll probably be back late depending how long it takes to get through everything and how difficult this representative might be. Just help out Bulbasaur if he needs help with everyone okay?"

"Pika."

Ash smiled at Pikachu. Who knew that when Pikachu and him first met that their friendship would be where it is now. At first pikachu hated Ash but nowadays that was very different, they were like very close siblings who knew what the other was thinking. After Ash finished cooking both of them began to devour their meals.

* * *

 _The next morning at 10 am..._

Serena entered the pokemon league building and sat in the lobby until a red headed man wearing somewhat of a cape came infront of her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Yoshida?" The man asked

"Yes, that's me. And you are?" Serena asked.

"Lance Takamura. The Kanto Champion, How are you today?" Lance asked as he stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Good, it's nice to meet you." Serena replied as she returned the handshake.

"Likewise, I'm actually waiting for one more person to join us. But why don't you head upstairs to my office? It's the 2nd door on the floor." Lance said with a smile.

Serena nodded as she headed to Lance's office to wait for Lance and his mysterious guest. When she got on the floor with Lance's office she made a quick stop to the washroom to check on her appearance. She was wearing a white long skirt with matching heels, a very light pink blouse and no hat. She wasn't one much for jewellery but on her hands were a watch/bracelet combo. On her neck was a simple silver necklace and on her ears were two small silver earrings.

When she was done checking herself over, she headed into Lance's office to wait.

After 15 minutes she heard him and another voice talking.

"And that's why I'm late." the 2nd voice explained to Lance.

Serena's head rose up quickly at the sound of the other voice.

" _No... It can't be!"_ Serena said to herself

"Ah Ms. Yoshida my apology's for taking so long but our guest had to make a quick stop to Professor Oak's lab to drop something off. Now then Ms. Yoshida I would like to introduce to our own local celebrity." Lance told her.

Serena got up from the chair she was sitting in and when she saw who it was she was shocked as well as the eyes staring back at her.

"This is-" Lance began before the two people cut each other off.

"Ash?!"

"Serena?"

* * *

Oliverqueen01- So yeah, they meet up once again after being apart for so long. Originally I was going to have them meet next chapter randomly but I decided to go with this instead. Next week will be their catching up chapter and we'll learn what Ash has been up to since he left Kalos all those years ago. Anyway time for the responding of the reviews.

Reviews/questions

Espeon44- Nice to see you reviewing again. Can Ocs appear? Maybe sometime down the line and I've taken down the details. Thanks for the review.

Klay (guest)- Thank you, I'm glad to be back. Umm can Dawn date a girl? Well I'm not sure yet if I'm bringing her into the story for the moment. I've taken down the details you've left and I'll see what to do. Thanks for the review.

49ers(Guest)- Thank you good sir, hopefully the coming chapters will interest you more. Thanks for the review.

Ted(Guest)- If you think that this is interesting, just wait for the coming chapters. Thanks for the review.

Idiotpart1- Don't worry, he'll have a good reason, lets just say it'll tie in to whats happening with pokemon now and I'll leave it at that. Thanks for the review.

Amourguest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Monkeyboy0118- Well someone's exicted that I'm back. :p but in all seriousness I'm happy to be back to, it still doesnt feel like it's been a month and a half since i've been on break. Anyway what is Serena's job now? Chapter 3 will answer that question. Thanks for the review.

Justin (guest)- I'm glad you think it's amazing. Thanks for the review.

Darkaura808- Ya it flew by, ya my last story was an real joy to write and hopefully this one lives up to the other one. ya unbreakable bonds unlike coughblackandwhitecough. coughweakestgoodbyeevercough. ya don't worry i keep up to date with the anime so I already know that she's hoenn bound and Greninja is gone. the reason Serena is with Palmero is that this is taking place years after she had returned back to Kalos and became Queen catching Palmero's attention again. As for Greninja well he's my favourite pokemon and this is years after he and Zygarde completed their root out the red roots mission. hopefully that answers your questions. thanks for the review.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next time... This is Oliverqueen01 signing off.

 _It's very strange to be holding your autobiography, epecially when you didn't write it, and it's not about you. - Harrison "Harry" Wells Earth 2 The Flash._


	3. Reunion

Oliverqueen01- Hey boys and girls and everything in between what's going on? Another week another chapter and I'm sad because XYZ is over. Which means no more Serena or Bonnie Or Clemont. I know something happened during the final episode which I will talk about at the end cause oh boy do I have somethings to say about it. Anyway disclaimer time.

Tifa Lockheart:Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thank you, Tifa , you wanna grab dinner?

Tifa:Sure. I'd like that. *blushes*

Oliverqueen01: Yay. *Goes with Tifa while everyone is reading*

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion

 _Lance stood in bewilderment and amusement at the sight that he was looking at currently. It was like if time had stood still and he wasn't in the room with Ash and Serena. The two were currently looking at each other dumbfounded. Serena was in shock at what she was looking at, Ash still had the somewhat long hair from when they were younger, the same brown eyes that memorized her since childhood and the same goofy smile. She also noticed that he was taller and had a bit of muscle on him. Lance then broke the silence._

"Sorry for interrupting, but I can't help but notice that you two know each other I'm assuming?" Lance unterjected

"You would be right." Ash answered with a grin.

"Well then, would you like a moment to catch up?"

"No, I think we can do that after we discuss the issue at hand, after all Serena's not leaving here for a while right?"

"Right." Serena replied.

"Alright, why don't we all take a seat then?" Lance said gesturing to the seats.

The three adults sat down in the chairs before them. Lance went to his desk and pulled a large folder with papers in it and opened its contents.

"So Ms. Serena, can you explain to me what a pokemon showcase is?" Lance asked beginning the proceedings.

Serena nodded before she spoke.

"Well, Pokemon showcases or Tripokalons as some people call it is a competition exclusive only to girls, unlike the contests that are open to both males and females. Now in this competition we would be competing for the tittle of Kalos Queen."

"I see, so what are the similarities and differences between this and that of a contest?"

"Like a contest, there's 2 parts to a showcase: A theme round which is the first round and then the 2nd round which is a free performance round. But unlike a contest we have to be involved with our pokemon for the free performance and the theme round differs everytime so each competition can be unique and not be the same."

"Ah, can you explain more in detail about how a competition would go?"

"Okay. You would have a MC introduce everyone and make them feel welcome. Then depending on how many girls would enter the theme round could be broken into 2 or 3 groups all fighting for the same thing: a key. Every competition you would fight for one key and you need 3 all together to reach the master showcase. The theme round would be the only time you have judges depending on the theme, the audience also plays a role as their votes decide the overall winner."

"I see, so I assume that's the equivalent of the beginners?" Lance asked

"That's right." Serena answered

"What about this master showcase now? How does it differ from the small level of competition?"

"In the master showcase it works like a tournament, but it only consists of freestyle performance. Except in this the entire region gets to vote instead of the people in the audience. And the winner becomes the queen."

"I see, I'll admit this does sound like a good concept to bring here it would increase growth in the region, it would provide more opportunities for those girls who don't want to become a trainer or coordinator. Well Ash, you've been silent during the whole thing what do you think?" Lance asked turning to Ash.

"I remember when I was in Kalos and saw Serena performing on stage, she had a genuine look of fun and happiness. Even the other girls who were on the stage alongside her had the same look, to bring that here... would be a good idea." Ash stated calmly.

For a moment Lance looked at both of them with a stoic look on his face before it broke out into a smile.

"I was thinking the same, I'm on board with it but..." Lance began.

"But what?" Serena asked

"There are things I need to run by the higher ups of the region, such as costs, the MC, the key designs etc... and knowing them they will want a preview of the whole thing. So until I talk to them about it you'll have to sit tight for a while."

"I understand." Serena said with a look of hope on her face.

"Good, I think we're all done here, you can go. It was nice meeting you Serena."

"You too. Mr. Lance."

"Please, just Lance is fine."

Lance extended his hand as Serena shook it and left with Ash who also left the same time as Serena. Both of them were wondering what the other was thinking, for 12 years they sought to achieve their respective goals who knew after 12 years they'd be in the same room due to coincidence. Ash then broke the silence.

* * *

"It's good to see you again Serena, you look really nice." Ash began.

Serena blushed.

"T-Thanks, It's good to see you again too, you kept your promise after all. Here we are together again meeting for the first time in 12 years." Serena replied with a giggle.

"Heh sorry, After I came home from Kalos I went to school... for 6 years."

"You? School? Okay who are you and what did you do with the real Ash Ketchum?" Serena asked

Both of them laughed before Ash spoke again.

"Ya, school was... interesting to say the least I'll tell you about it another time since you'll be here for a while, anyway enough about me what about you? Did you become Kalos Queen?" Ash asked

"I did. Twice. I lost the 3rd time." Serena replied.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about? It wasn't your fault, my competition did an amazing job and proved why she should be my replacement. I'm glad that she can carry on the legacy and tradition of being Kalos Queen. After all I think people would question why a 28 year old woman is still performing when it's a competition meant for young girls, plus thanks to that I'm a actress now acting here and there." Serena explained to him.

"I see, but who's Palmero again?"

"Remember she was there during my first masterclass showcase, the old lady who was Kalos Queen a long time ago?"

"OH her. It's been so long that I barely remember her."

Both of them giggled before Serena spoke again.

"So did you ever achieve your dream of becoming a pokemon master?" Serena asked.

"Ya you see I-" Ash began before he got cut off by his phone ringing. He answered it and talked to the other person on the end of the line. When he was done he hung up the phone and sighed.

"Well, I guess that story is going have to wait. Gary needs me back at his house, said he something important to tell me with his girlfriend." Ash told her

Serena giggled.

"How is Gary anyway? since it's been so long since I last saw him."

"He's the same from back then except now he's actually funny and not faking it like before." Ash joked.

They laughed at the thought of Gary from his younger days in summer camp with them. If he wasn't teasing Ash about saving Serena from a twisted knee then it was him constantly teasing Serena about her budding feelings towards Ash.

"Anyway, as much I would like to stay here and play catch up with you I better go before Gary chews my head off."

"It's fine, I'll be in Kanto for a while so it's not like I'll be gone for now." Serena teased

"Right, Oh before I forget give me your phone."

Serena nodded and gave Ash her phone to which he in putted his number for contacting him. Once he was done he handed her the phone back.

"Do you want a ride? If it's not any trouble?" Ash asked scratching the back of his head.

"No, It's okay. My driver should be here soon, go on I'm sure whatever it is that Gary has to tell you must be important."

Ash grinned as he and Serena hugged goodbye as he got in his car and drove off leaving Serena alone waiting for her driver to come and picking her up from the league headquarters.

" _What a day."_ Serena thought to herself as she saw Ash drive off in the distance.

* * *

With Ash...

 _Ash walked back in the lab to find a bemusing sight in front of him, Gary was sitting on one seat while his girlfriend Leaf was sitting on the seat next to him. Ash decided to sit down in front of them and speak._

"Okay, you two are quieter than Pikachu when he's sleeping... so what's going on?" Ash asked accusingly.

"You want to tell him or should I?" Leaf asked Gary

"You do it, he won't believe it coming from me." Gary said nonchantly.

Leaf sighed, while Ash looked at them still in confusion. What in the world could the two of them be wanting to tell him that Gary would have Leaf tell him. Leaf then spoke clearing up all the confusion.

"So Ash, you know how for a while, I've been wanting a child?" Leaf began.

"Yeah, but everytime you brought it up to this one, he keeps avoiding it." Ash answered as he pointed to Gary.

"I didn't avoid it... I just wasn't ready for it. Well I have no choice now to be ready for it." Gary sighed

"Wait, does that mean what I think it means?" Ash asked as he put two and two together.

Leaf and Gary smiled before Leaf spoke again.

"That's right Ash. Gary and I are finally having a child. You're going to be an uncle."

Ash was in shock with what he had just heard. He knew for a while that Leaf wanted to be a mother but Gary kept saying he wasn't ready but now he knew Gary had to accept the fact that he was going to be a father.

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you, Gary I guess this means you'll need to do some renovating later."

"Ya, but that's down the road for now, I have 9 months until then. Anyway what were you up to? It was weird that Pikachu only was here with the others and not you. Did you finally go on a date?" Gary asked with a smirk.

"Very funny, No I had to help out Lance today with something." Ash answered.

"Lance? As in Champion Lance?

"Ya, he wanted my opinion on something that could come here."

"And what would that be?" Gary asked with interest.

Ash grinned before he answered.

"I'm not the person to explain it to you. That would require an expert, an expert we know from summer camp."

"An expert from summer camp? Ash... who are you talking about?" Leaf interjected.

"I'll bring that person tomorrow for dinner, let's just say it'll be a blast from the past."

Leaf and Gary looked at Ash like he was speaking another language. They were both thinking the same thing: What in the world happened with Lance and why was Ash being so mysterious over went down with him?

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Then he hugged me and left." Serena said as she slurped up her noodles that she was eating for dinner.

"So let me get this straight, you went this morning to your meeting with Lance, you saw Ash, then after the meeting you two talked, exchanged numbers, hugged, reject an offer for him to drive you back and waited for your driver to come?"

"Yup."

"Okay, one question: um WHY DIDN'T YOU LET HIM TAKE YOU?"

Serena giggled before she answered.

"Oh come on Aria, I just met him back today. I don't think saying Hi so um remember when I told you I liked you, well here's the thing I'm still in love with you after seeing him for the first time in 12 years would be really appropriate."

The two of them laughed.

"So how did it go with Alder and his random citizen?" Serena asked

"Where do I even begin? He was 10 minutes late because he had to enjoy life as he put it. Then we had to wait 10 more minutes for the random citizen to show up she literally ran into the garden where we having this meeting and ran into me bumping me into the bush. I swear the people here have a different idea of time and self control." Aria answered while face palming herself

Serena laughed at Aria's story before she spoke

"And after all that?"

"He and the girl I think her name was Bianca or something like that, both agreed that it would be a good idea since this region only has gyms and a league and not most girls want to be a trainer turn champion possibly."

"So the same thing that Lance said to me." Serena stated

"Yeah, did he also say to you that he needs to run it through to the higher ups too?"

"Yeah, guess we're stuck in our regions for a while."

"At least you have people you know there, while I'm all alone."

The two girls laughed.

"Anyway, I'm exhausted I think it's a sign that both of us needs our beauty sleep after a very long day."

"Agreed. Talk to ya later."

"Later!"

Serena closed the video call and promptly got up and put her bowl in the sink. She then proceed to to make her way into the bathroom to take a long shower. After a good 20 minutes under the shower, She emerged out of the bathroom wearing a pink nightie. She then made her way to bed after checking on her pokemon who were fast asleep. She gently petted them on their heads and made her way into bed.

" _What a day, after 12 years apart from him I meet up with Ash again and he's still the same boy er should I say man now that I fell for so many years ago. It was a surprise to see him at Lance's office but it was a welcome one. There's still the matter of telling him about how I feel about him but that can wait, it's not like he's going anywhere anytime soon."_

Serena yawned as she drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Ash and various other things in her mind.

Serena woke up the next morning and made herself breakfast as she waited for her pokemon to wake up. She wanted to spend the day with them seeing as yesterday she left them on their own while she was at Lance's office. An hour after she woke up Braxien, Sylveon and Pancham came down the stairs in front of her to get fed and groom. While she was grooming them her phone begun to ring.

"Sylveon can you reach my phone for me please?" Serena politely asked her pokemon.

Sylveon extended one of the ribbons from her body wrapped it around Serena's phone and handed it to Serena. Serena thank Sylveon and Answered her phone.

"Hello?" Serena said as she answered

"Hey, it's Ash."

"Ash! Hi what's up?"

"Nothing much just at home with Pikachu enjoying some time with him. I'm guessing you're doing the same with your pokemon?"

"I am, I just got finished grooming them. Anyway I assume that there's more to this call." Serena teased

"Ya there is. What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? I was planning to watch a movie and stay in. Why what's up?" Serena asked curiously

"Well cancel that plan, you are invited to dinner tonight at 6. I'll pick you up at 5. Text me the address. Oh and if you want bring a gift. I'd say more but Pikachu is tugging on my pants for something. I'll see you later bye!" Ash told her.

The call disconnected soon after and then Serena fell on the floor all red with her pokemon frantically trying to awake their trainer. While this was all going on Serena had one thought running through her mind.

" _Arceus... stop trying to kill me."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Boy that was a doozy, and if you think that's good wait until next week. So let's get the big grey Donaphan out of the room. So spoilers if you had not have the chance to catch the ending of the japanese dub to XYZ (You have been warned). So Serena left before Ash left which was something I predicted but anyway her final words to Ash that he was her ultimate goal and she would come back a more attractive woman (According to the subs). She begins to leave and says to herself screw it might as well go out with a bang. She calls out to Ash and says can I have one last thing.. now your wondering what did she ask him for? I'll tell you. Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages and everything in between: Serena kissed Ash and then left leaving everyone in shock. So as of this moment It's become canon. And I watched this live.. I fell out of my bed xD. But yeah I'm glad that it had a really good closure and now it's the waiting game until the timeskip. *drinks his water bottle beside him*

Whew that was a mouthful anyway enough babbling lets get to some review responding!

Reviews/Questions

Monkeyboy0118- You're excited? That's good. You think I write amazing stories? Thank you for saying that. And yes I did answer your question in this chapter :p I dont know why but that's the only other thing I could see her being. Thanks for the review.

Klay (Guest)- Ya and it can only go up from here. Thanks for the review.

Espeon44- What will happen next? The closing lines of this chapter answered that. As for the rest of the story you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

Pokefan87- Yes because it's Ash can you expect any more from him? :p Anyway thanks for the review.

Random guest- I'm not sure what you mean by that. But none the less thank you for the review.

Aurora(Guest)- Thank you for thinking that I'm doing a good job so far. Ya painting a story takes time but in the end it's worth it and don't worry there's still a lot of story left. And angsting/pathetic Serena? Nope. I Mean she might get sad in the future but that remains to be seen. Thanks for the review.

Amourguest- Yes it became Canon, all it remains to be seen is the future. and Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Bluejack222- Yes I know, As I mention in the author's note at the end I saw it live and it was great. Thanks for the review.

Darkaura808- Indeed, that's one of my ships that's now canon. *Looks at sora from kingdom hearts* your next boi :p anyway, Ya I was looking for a creative way to make them meet again and that popped into my head. Serena and Aria friends? Well why wouldn't they be after they met that one time tbf Aria was in disguise but Serena did figure out it was her lol. Ya I ship the two of them because they're like the opposite of Ash and Serena to me. Lance is indeed champion according to the gen 1 anime since it was supposed to be blue aka Gary but we all know what happened there :p but ya it will bloom. Thanks for the review.

Justin (guest)- If you think that's amazing, wait until next week:p Thanks for the review.

Nexxus176- Nice to see you again :p don't worry It will be updated I can as the rock put it GUR DAMN TEE I'll update this until the end. Thanks for the review.

Random guest #2- thank you for thinking this is good. Thank you for the review.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next time this Oliverqueen01 signing off :)

 _I had Ronnie, and then I lost him. Then I found him again, but he wasn't actually Ronnie. Then I got him back bust just for a day until I lost him again.- Caitlin Snow The Flash._


	4. Dinner

Oliverqueen01- How's it going everyone? Hopefully your week is going good. It's been 2 weeks since the kiss and wow I'm still in shock. Anyway you're not here for that you're here for the chapter. So here it is. Anyway disclaimer time.

Artemis :Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thank you Artemis, you wanna grab a bite to eat?

Artemis:Sure. I'd like that. *blushes*

Oliverqueen01: Yay. *Goes with Artemis while everyone is reading*

* * *

Chapter 4: Dinner

 _It had been an hour since Serena had gotten the phone call from Ash saying that she would be going to dinner with him. She then texted him the address of where she was staying and then quickly got into the shower and rushed to finish before Ash would arrive._

"What to wear, what to wear?" Serena said to herself as she rummaged through her clothes looking at the clock noting that it was 4:30.

She finally decided to settle on a white blouse and black pants combo with no makeup (since she was naturally beautiful) and simple accessories. She then grabbed her white handbag and headed downstairs to wait for Ash to arrive. Tonight was going to be a very interesting night.

"Remember no mischief."

Serena's pokemon assured her that nothing would happen while she was gone. A car horn then sounded signalling that Ash had arrived. Serena grabbed her handbag and said goodbye to her pokemon as she locked the door and head towards the car.

"Hey." Ash said to Serena as she entered the car.

"Hey. So where do you plan on taking me tonight?"

Ash grinned before he spoke.

"Let's just say we're going to have dinner with some old friends."

Meanwhile...

"Gary! Take the food out the out of the oven." Leaf yelled from upstairs as she was blow drying her hair.

"Tell me again why did you cook up a feast?" Gary asked

"Ash said he was bringing someone over for dinner tonight. I wanted to make sure we didn't miss anything."

Gary chuckled. He really did love Leaf more than anything in the world but sometimes he wanted to question where some of her sanity went. Leaf then came downstairs wearing a long white skirt and light blue blouse with a simple necklace. Gary then took a look at her.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Gary asked Leaf lovingly.

"Mhm-hm just everyday."

The both of them laughed as Ash's car pulled up into their driveway and Ash honked the horn knowing how much it annoyed Gary. Ash then pressed the doorbell to which Gary opened the door.

"Okay, so who's this mysterious person who you've brought over tonight Ash?"

Ash chuckled as he moved out of the way to reveal Serena who was standing behind him. Once Gary saw who it was he was in shock.

"Well I'll be damned. Serena Yoshida, it's certainly been a while hasn't it?" Gary asked in amazement.

"It has been. How have you been Gary?" Serena asked while she gave Gary a friendly hug.

"Same thing, different day except that will change soon. Oh where are my manners come in please." Gary said as he let Ash and Serena into the house.

Serena got a good look at her surroundings she noticed the hardwood floors and the peach walls, the large kitchen and dining room like her own back home and the small living room with the brown sofa set, glass table and large flat screen tv. She also noticed the various pictures all through out the walls ranging from Gary being a small child to one with his grandfather and him both wearing lab coats.

"So where's the girlfriend?" Ash teased Gary

As soon as Ash finished that sentence Leaf appeared from the kitchen straightening out her clothes. She then looked at Serena with a look of surprise, shock and glee on her face all mixed up into one. She then ran over to Serena and hugged her tightly.

"Okay Leaf, I know it's been so long but please let me go I can hardly breathe with you squeezing me like this." Serena begged.

"Heh sorry, It's just wow you look so much more beautiful than the last time we met." Leaf said sheepishly as she let go of Serena finally allowing to breathe normally.

"It's okay, you don't look so bad yourself. So you and Gary?" Serena teased

"Ya, he's a challenge some days but worth it." Leaf answered as she poked Gary.

"Okay now that we've got all the pleasantries out of the way can we eat? I'm starving and the food smells amazing." Ash asked while rubbing his stomach which there after grumbled loudly.

Everyone laughed at Ash's comment as they all headed towards the dining table to have dinner and a night of fun and merriment. In front of them was a bowl of salad, a roasted chicken and in a metal plate: a cherry pie.

"Itadakimas!" everyone yelled in unison before they all began eating. After an hour they all sat in their chairs quite content and full. They then decided to make small talk.

* * *

"So Serena, what brings you back to Kanto after all these years?" Gary asked

"Pokemon showcases." Serena said with a smile.

"Pokemon showcases?" Gary and Leaf asked in unison.

Serena giggled as she educated Gary and Leaf over what a Pokemon showcase was and how it was different from a contest. When she was done Gary and Leaf stared at her in amazement while Ash was grinning at them.

"So Leaf, aside from being this one's girlfriend, what do you do for a living?" Serena asked curiously.

"Well, believe it or not I'm actually a photographer." Leaf answered.

"A photographer? That's amazing, I'm sure you've taken a lot of photos over the years of these two and pokemon alike?"

"Ya, I'll show you everything I've taken a photo of after we clean up. Now I do believe these dishes don't have feet, So help me with them please?"

Serena nodded as she she helped Leaf clear the table while Ash and Gary went over to the TV and started to channel flick to find anything good on.

"So you and Serena huh?" Gary teased Ash.

"Gary please, She's just a friend I'm not interested in her like that. Sometimes I wonder where you even get these ideas."

"Ash, the only girl that we know that was interested in you was Misty and we all know how that turned out." Gary shot back.

Both of them laughed at the memory of when Ash was younger and was travelling around with Brock and Misty the leaders of the Pewter and Curlean city gym leaders respectively. Misty had somewhat of a crush on Ash back then but by the end of their journey she came to accept that Ash was more of a brother to her rather than a mate.

The girls looked on laughing at them.

* * *

"I wonder what they're laughing about." Serena wondered while she dry the dish that Leaf handed to her.

"Probably something about when they we were younger and all travelling around the region. I swear those two are so like that when they talk about those days it makes me feel like a old woman." Leaf joked

The girls laughed before Leaf spoke again.

"So, you like Ash huh?" Leaf teased

Serena got flustered when Leaf asked the question. She then calmly collected her breath and answered the brown haired girl.

"Ya, that obvious huh?" Serena asked quietly.

"Well considering I've known you since summer camp and when Ash came back from Kalos he wouldn't stop talking about everything that happened while he was there, it was easy to arrive at that conclusion."

Serena lightly blushed as she looked at Ash and Gary who were focused into the program they were watching.

"Well, he is something special isn't he? I mean he's so kind, caring, friendly and he's always so positive. There's also the fact that he's handsome and in very good shape, but who's looking?"

The girls laughed before Leaf put her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Don't worry one day Ash will notice how you feel about him. I'm sure of it." Leaf assured her.

Serena flashed a grin.

"Thanks Leaf, I knew there was a reason why I liked you back then."

Both of the girls smiled as they finished up the dishes and headed over to the boys. Leaf then pulled out a photo album from out underneath the TV stand. She then brought the album over so Serena could take a look of what happened since she was last in Kanto. The 1st picture she saw was Herself, Ash, Leaf and Gary standing with Professor Oak with wide grins on their faces. The picture below it was Gary and Leaf both holding a Squirtle and Charmander respectively. The last picture on the page was Ash and Gray head to head before they left on the beginning of their Kanto journey.

Serena chuckled as she flipped through the remaining pages of the album ranging from Gary and Ash's match at the Johto league up until last week indicated by the date in the bottom left corner where it was Ash, Gary and Leaf with professor Oak with a birthday hat on his head.

"These are all really nice, Leaf you really do have a natural talent for photography."

"Thanks." Leaf said with a slight blush on her face from Serena's compliment.

The rest of the night went smoothly as they made some more small talk such as Serena learning about Leaf's pregnancy, making plans with her to go out shopping sometime, finding out that Gary is a pokemon researcher, etc.. After a very fun night, Ash and Serena left Gary and Leaf's house after Serena exchanged numbers with both Leaf and Gary.

 _In the car..._

"So, did you have a fun night?" Ash asked

"I did, thank you for that. It was nice to see them again." Serena answered

"I thought you would like it, after all it's been so long you saw them so I thought you might want to see them again after so long."

"Ya, I'm still in shock about Leaf being pregnant, it makes me wonder if I'll ever be a good mother like her if I ever have children." Serena told him

Ash collected his thoughts before he spoke.

"I know you will be a good one, after all I saw the way you were with Bonnie while we travelled through out Kalos and if that's any proof to ease your doubts then I'm 100% sure that you will be a good one." Ash assured her.

Serena blushed slightly so Ash wouldn't notice.

"Thank you."

Ash grinned before the next subject came up.

"So, how's your mom and everyone doing?"

"Mom's okay, she's still the same except for as she put it crazy neighbour Tom trying to ask her out on a date ever since he moved in next door." Serena began

"Ah, But what makes him crazy?" Ash asked confused.

"He's a street performer who practices day and night without stop and his guitar is always cranked up to 11."

"You sure he isn't related to Jimmy?" Ash joked

Ash and Serena laughed at the memory of Jimmy and his Pikachu nicknamed Spike. Serena remembered when Jimmy showed up to challenge Ash who was unable to battle at the time because he was sick. So Serena had the bright idea of posing as Ash to battle Jimmy. It was going smoothly until Team Rocket showed up and tried to take both Ash and Jimmy's Pikachus. By then Ash had recovered and everything ended happily.

"And everyone else?"

"Clemont's busy as gym leader, big brother and the inventor you remember him as before you left. Bonnie just turned 20 before I came here actually she misses you a lot. Trevor, Shauna and Tierno are still travelling together somewhere in Johto. Professor Sycamore is still studying mega evolution and is coming close to figuring it out once and for all. As for Alain well..."

"What happened is he injured or something?"

"No, Well after he found a new keystone and megastone for his Charizard he met Aria and then they started to hang out. I think you can figure out what happened next."

"They started dating?"

"Mh-hm, or at least that's what Mairin says."

"Heh, well I'm happy for him. He needs a good person around him so he doesn't keep beating himself up after what happened. It wasn't his fault that Lysandre played him, at least in the end he saw through his lies."

"Ya."

"And where's Aria now?" Ash asked nonchantly.

"Some place called Unova."

Ash shuddered at the thought of Unova.

"Something wrong?" Serena asked concerned.

"Unova was a very... unique place for me. Let's just say that there was one person there that made my journey there uh what's the word oh right very annoying from start to finish."

"I see, I wonder if it was that person that Aria mention when she had her meeting with Alder then?"

"Who?"

"She said that this person crashed right into her and made her land into a bush."

"OH HER, I know who that is. Don't worry Aria will be friends with her quickly despite her rushing into things habit."

Both of them laughed before Ash spoke again.

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"When I left.. did you date anyone?"

Serena was a bit taken back by Ash's question. She didn't expect him to her that. It also made her wonder why was Ash asking, could have be that he was interested in her despite him being somewhat dense. She then came back to reality and answered.

"No, I mean... it's not like I didn't try to but either they were completely uninteresting or just so superficial like they were only interested in my beauty or the fact that I was Kalos queen. I still think that my prince is still out there somewhere waiting for me."

"I think so too."

Both of them smiled at each other as Ash pulled into the driveway. Serena unbuckled her seatbelt and then spoke.

"Thanks Ash, I had a really nice time tonight."

"Your welcome, see you around sometime?"

"For sure."

The two of them hugged as Serena opened the door and got out. She waved goodbye to him as he drove off. Once he was gone Serena entered and found her pokemon all waiting for her to come back. She took a bath along with her pokemon and groomed them. Once everything was done she fell asleep there after.

* * *

Ash arrived back home half an hour after dropping Serena off. He entered to find Pikachu waiting for him.

"Pika-pi, pika pika pikachu?"

"Dinner was fine, nothing to special."

"Pika?"

"No, nothing."

"Pika, Pika-Pi, Pika."

"Alright fine. You remember yesterday when I had to go see Lance?"

"Pi."

"Well, that day it turns out the reason he called me there is that Pokemon showcases are bring consider to come here aside from contests and the person they sent to represent them was none other than Serena."

"Pika-Pi, pika pikachu?"

Ash was flustered at Pikachu's question. He collected himself and then spoke.

"What in the world would give you that idea? I swear maybe I should call Dawn and have her come with Buneary."

Pikachu shivered at the mention of Dawn's Buneary. He knew that Buneary had a massive crush on him but he didn't feel the same way about her. Once he eased up on Ash the both of them headed to bed. Ash however laid in bed still awake with one thought.

" _I wonder what Serena's doing tomorrow."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Bet you weren't expecting that did you? :p Anyway sorry if this chapter was all over the place this week. I was bit sick the past week so ya. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the moment at the end with them. I also hope you liked the chapter in general. So the Cilian special was today. I have yet to watch so no spoilers for anyone I ask. Anyway sun/moon starts next week, we'll see how I'll feel about it after the 1st and 2nd episode since it's a 1 hr special. Anyway enough of me babbling. Time for review responding!

Reviews/questions

Espeon44- Do I like Becky Lynch? Yes I do. I'm glad she is Smackdown Women's champion and she's great at puns. But yes I do like her. Thanks for the review.

Klay (guest)- I'm glad you love it. Thanks for the review.

Pinkrangerfan- Yes I'm glad that she kissed him too. Don't worry in the story they will get together just got to pave the way there first. Thank you for the review.

Monkeyboy0118- Yes! Rejoice it's canon! I know I saw it twitter and tumblr explode. It was as Professor Sycamore would say... MARVELOUS! :p but ya like I said above I was a bit sick so hopefully I don't miss anything this week. Thanks for the review.

Amour guest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p thanks for the review.

Darkaura808- Ya I think they're not done with her yet. I mean after that ending there's no way not by a long shot that they're done with her. The 6 year school thing will be explained down the line, Yes Gary is going to be a father and let's just say the road to it is going to be something :p Yes Bianca as the random citizen because I liked her better than Iris to be honest. As for Serena being the aunt? Well you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next time this Oliverqueen01 signing off :)

 _Sometimes, me and Iris have these moments, and when I'm looking into her eyes, it's hard not to think that she's feeling the same way I do._ _\- Barry Allen The flash._


	5. The Roadblock

Oliverqueen01- How's it going everyone? Hopefully your week is going good. It's been an eventful week especially for pokemon fans around the world. Anyway you're not here for that you're here for the chapter. So here it is. Anyway disclaimer time.

Jesse quick: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thank you Jesse you wanna go get some big belly burger?

Jesse:Sure. I'd like that. *blushes*

Oliverqueen01: Yay. *Goes with while Jesse everyone is reading*

* * *

Chapter 5: The Roadblock

Lance was sitting inside the Kanto government building council room twiddling his fingers. He was having a long morning. Most of the council agreed to the idea of Pokemon Showcases coming to Kanto that way female trainers would have something other than contests and gym battles to look forward to. All except for one member who always voted no: Hunter Zentani.

Hunter Zentani was a well known person in Kanto. His father was a former famous scientist and his mother was a famous actress in her younger days. Both of them were long gone from this world due to a boating accident at sea leaving Hunter to grow up by himself. He was currently the only one in the room along with Lance.

"I'll ask you again Lance, why are you wasting my time knowing my answer?" Hunter asked in a annoyed voice.

"Hunter are you really going to sit there and tell me that isn't a good idea? That this wouldn't be beneficial to all the female trainers of Kanto?" Lance asked him with a hint of anger in his voice.

Hunter sighed before he looked Lance in the eyes.

"Lance, 18 years ago my parents died at sea and none of their skills helped them. Not my father's scientific skills not my mothers acting skills. So you tell me.. why would I let the females of this region learn something that won't help them at all?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HUNTER! The point is to let female trainers have something other than contests or challenging gyms for badges in order to make it to the league where they could potentially take my place as champion. The point is to bring diversity to this region and not restrict anyone from their true and full potential." Lance yelled at him.

Hunter sneered at Lance before he spoke.

"You know what Lance.. Since you are so damn high and mighty as well as really adamant about this and not willing to back down and I'll give your little idea a shot."

"Really Hunter?"

"On one condition. You have a month to setup everything and impress me and should this fail.. which I know it will... then I'll make sure that your rank as Champion is stripped and you won't be able to get it back. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. You may leave now."

Lance sneered at Hunter before he left and threw in one last remark.

"You know Hunter, I knew both your parents. They would be ashamed of the man that you are now."

And with that Lance left leaving a very angry and shaking Hunter.

Serena was sitting in the park wearing a simple white dress and hat watching her pokemon run around and playing. She knew that they needed to run around after being cooped up in the mansion that they were staying at for so long. It had been a week since she had met with Lance about the idea of Pokemon showcases coming to Kanto. She wondered when he would call her and let her know what in the world was going on.

She was about to go into more thought when her phone began to ring. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Serena, this is Lance. How are you?"

"Hi Lance, I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen I'm at a coffee shop right now can you come meet me here? I need to talk you about the showcases."

"Okay I'll meet you there."

Lance gave Serena the directions to the coffee shop and then the two said their goodbyes to each other. She called her pokemon over and looked at them. Pancham was covered in leaves, Braxien had a few scratches on her and Sylveon was the only one without anything on her. Serena sighed as she quickly groom them and recalled them into their pokeballs.

Meanwhile...

Ash and Pikachu were at home eating breakfast. Ash was enjoying a nice plate of bacon and eggs while Pikachu was eating pokemon food. It was the food that Brock had made while he travelled with Ash up until the end of the Sinnoh region. After they both finished eating both of them cleaned up and got dressed.

"Pika-pi?"

"Hm? It's nothing Pikachu. Just didn't get a good sleep night that's all."

Pikachu knew that Ash was hiding something from him. They had been together long enough to each others mannerisms. So Pikachu knew that Ash was lying about not sleeping well. He made a mental note to himself to bug Ash later about it. For now he just wanted to spend quality time with Ash.

Both of them decided to go for a walk around town and pick up some groceries for the month. After all since it was just the two of them they knew that they ate a lot and needed to restock their cupboards until next month. While all this was going on Ash was reflecting on the previous night.

He kept thinking about how good Serena looked that night and how much fun she was having reconnecting with Gary and Leaf again. He was also thinking about the conversation they had in the car. Why was he so interested if Serena dated anyone in the past 12 years? It wasn't any of his business? Right? Right? No. he was just being a good friend and asking because she is his friend and nothing more. He also thought to himself or more like convinced himself that she was free to see or date anyone of her choosing without his consent.

Ash then snapped out of these thoughts after he tripped over a slowpoke with Pikachu laying on his back laughing.

* * *

Serena made her way to the small coffee shop Lance had described to her. It was a small shop with no more than 20 people running around, drinking coffee or the like. She then saw Lance on the patio of the coffee shop and made her way to him. The two greeted each other and sat down.

"So how have you found Kanto so far?"

"It's just as beautiful as I remember it all those years ago."

"Oh you've been here before?"

Serena explained everything about her being in Kanto before to Lance. When she was done he was amused.

"I see, I see. So that would explain what happened that day in my office with Ash. Well then I hope you'll come to love Kanto again as much as before."

Serena nodded.

"So you said you wanted to talk about the showcases?"

Lance nodded.

"So I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"The good one. It will soften the blow of the bad news in my experience."

Lance nodded before he proceeded.

"Well, I talked to the council and most of them thought that Pokemon Showcases in Kanto would be a good idea. They are thrilled that Kalos is willing to bring something as huge as showcases to Kanto so that way female trainers have more variety when it comes to their choices to do with their pokemon."

"I'm sensing this is where the bad news comes in?" Serena asked hesitantly

Lance nervously scratched the back of his neck before he answered.

"Ya, all but one: Hunter Zentani."

"Who's Hunter Zentani? I've never heard of him before."

Lance gave a small sigh before he spoke.

"Hunter Zentani. Son of the legendary scientist John Zentani and legendary actress Mayuko Kaga-Zentani. Both of them outstanding in their fields. I knew them when Hunter was only 6, they were the kindest, caring and gentle people you would have the greatest pleasure knowing. Hunter was 14 when they died in a freak boat accident after that day he changed."

"Changed, how?"

"He was smart like his father and loving like his mother. When they died he became cold, unemotional and very very spiteful."

"I see, so where does that leave me?"

"Well, he told me that he would entertain this idea. So you have to put on a performance for him and it has to impress him so much that it will change his mind and he'll agree to vote yes along with the rest of the council. But..."

"But what?"

"If it doesn't impress him.. I'll lose my rank as champion and might be not able to get it back."

Serena gasped at what Lance had just told her. Everything was now riding on her to be successful or Lance wouldn't be champion anymore. Truth be told she felt even more pressure on her now than before.

"I'm sorry for putting all this pressure on you."

Serena grabbed Lances hand and spoke.

"It's okay, if anything it's motivated me more."

"How exactly?"

"Well someone once told me that people would love my smile even the hardest of people. It's what made me win Queen twice, plus someone else told me that I can't give up until it's over. So I'm going to do my best to change this Hunter's mind."

Lance chuckled

"You know.. you remind me a lot of Ash."

"Oh?"

"He's hardworking, gives it his all and never gives up until the end."

Serena blushed at Lance's comment. She knew what he was saying about Ash was true. It was one of the many reasons that she secretly loved Ash. But for now she would have to push her feelings to the side for now in order to get the task she came here to do completed.

"So where do we start first?"

"Well, we'll need an MC, a venue and other girls who are perhaps interested in this to pull it off. I can handle the venue, which leaves the other two."

"Well we have a month to pull this off and I know we can do it."

Lance nodded in agreement. His phone then rang and he answered it. He sighed as he ended the call.

"Something wrong?"

"Ya, apparently the league can't function without me being there. So this is where I must bid you adieu."

Serena giggled as she said goodbye to Lance. She then sat in the coffee shop taking in everything that had been said during the course of her talk with Lance.

" _One month to pull all of this off. Arceus you really like putting me under pressure don't you? I swear it's like I'm cursed or something. Hunter Zentani... I'm going to show you how wonderful a pokemon showcase can be and make you change your mind about saying no."_

* * *

While she was thinking of all this she didn't notice a certain yellow mouse run up to her.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu yelled to her snapping her out of her trance.

"Pikachu?! What are you doing here?" Serena asked as she patted him on the head happy to see him again.

"Pikachu, Pika-Pi, Pi Pi Pika, Pikachu!"

"It's nice to see you again too but where's Ash then?"

"Right there."

Serena turned around to find Ash standing right behind her wearing a blue shirt and pants combo. He then sat in the chair in front of her.

"So what's up? I haven't seen you this deep in thought since the masterclass showcase all those years ago."

Serena explained the situation to Ash. After he took in everything he chuckled and then spoke.

"Well I think I know how to solve the MC problem."

"Really how?"

"Well back when I was at school, I met someone who had a rather unique appearance and pokemon. I think that she might be perfect for the job and at the same time it will impress this Hunter guy."

Serena smiled and nodded at Ash. She always trusted his judgement about things. She wondered though who was this person Ash was talking about and wondered what was so unique about her. Her mind also drifted to another place. Did anything go on between Ash and this girl while he was at school? No. She trusted Ash enough to tell her anything but she couldn't help but wonder.

"So when can I meet this mysterious former classmate of yours?"

Ash grinned and then spoke.

"Tomorrow."

Serena nodded as she and Ash then talked about things going on in their lives. She learned that after he left Kalos, that his mom's Mr. Mime somehow got lucky and won his entire family a free trip to the Alola region to where he attended school for 6 years likewise he learned that Serena's pokemon remained the same. She explained that she gave both Braxien and Pancham an everstone because they told her that they didn't want to evolve further. They were happy being who they were and they didn't want that to change. Ash knew what she was talking about, years ago he had to give his Bulbasaur an everstone because it turned out that all the energy he was keeping from evolving into Ivysaur was starting to harm his body and if not dealt with it would result in Bulbasaur being paralized or worst.

After a whole lot of talking Ash decided to go home after a while. He hugged Serena goodbye and then left with Pikachu.

She promptly left an hour after but not before ordering a snack to go. When she got back she booted up her laptop and made a video call to Palmero explaining everything that Lance had said to her.

"I see, so a lot is riding on you." Palmero said in deep thought.

"Ya, by the way do you know about this Hunter Zentani person?" Serena asked wondering if Palmero maybe knew him or his parents like Lance did.

Palmero thought for a moment before she answered.

"No I don't, but I know one thing though."

"What would that be?"

"You will change his perception and be successful. After all.. there was a reason why you did take the tittle of Kalos Queen from Aria and stayed that for two years straight isn't that right?"

Serena slightly blushed.

"Ya, by the way has she spoken to you yet?"

"She's due to call me tomorrow. Anyway it's getting late go sleep, you're going to need as much as you can for the days coming."

Serena nodded and said goodbye to Palmero as she hung up the call. She then quickly changed into her night clothes and went to bed with one thought in mind.

" _I hope whoever Ash knows can pull this off."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- So ends another week and another chapter. The Sun/Moon anime starts today and the games are tomorrow HYPE! #TeamGrassBirdAndMoon or as a friend of mine calls it Grass birb xD. Anyway if you're getting the games tell me in the reviews which version your getting and which starter your getting. Anyway hope you liked the chapter this week, crazy we're already at chapter 5. Just 21 more to go lol. Your probably wondering who will be the MC that Ash thinks is right for the job. Well after seeing the first two episodes of the Sun/Moon anime I decided to pull a character from there that fits the build. So guess away until next week and I'll go ahead and tell you now... it's not Mallow :p By the way I should have mentioned this back when the craze of the kiss happened. If you want to see two of the best reactions to it I suggest you look up either Tasoffical's reaction to the episode or another good youtuber by the name of Kgprestige. Anyway let's get to reviews.

Reviews/questions

Klay (guest)- I'm glad you love it. Will Amanda appear? We'll see. There's still a lot of story left so who knows when she'll appear. Thanks for the review.

Espeon44- Will Selina be a character? Umm not sure yet. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

Magic135- Will they travel together in this? No for now. They're going to stay in Kanto for the duration of this story but maybe it'll change in the future. Thanks for the review.

Pinkrangerfan- Thank you for thinking it was a good chapter. Ya Gary and Ash are like brothers to me and Gary being somewhat older than Ash means hes bound to pick up on somethings. Ash and Serena's talk was good too. Don't worry they'll get together. Thanks for the review.

Pokemonmeat- Hello there again. I'm glad you like the chapter. Hopefully the you'll like the rest of the story too. Thanks for the review.

Amourguest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p Thank you for the review.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next time this Oliverqueen01 signing off :)

 _You've known Iris since you were ten. You've been in love with her since forever. I mean, you two are friends now, but she was your first love. You're never gonna feel the same about anybody else, but you can't let that stop you from exploring something new. - Joe West The Flash._


	6. The Past

Oliverqueen01- How's it going everyone? Hopefully your week went good. It's been another eventful week especially for pokemon fans around the world and including for me which will be explained at the end. Anyway you're not here for that you're here for the chapter. So here it is. Anyway disclaimer time.

Becky Lynch:Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thank you Becky you wanna go make some puns?

Becky Lynch:Yup and it will be Bectular!

Oliverqueen01: Yay. *Goes with Becky while everyone is reading*

* * *

Chapter 6:The past.

The next morning Serena was up bright and early getting ready. She was meeting Ash and this mysterious ex classmate of his in an hour. She wondered what this girl would be like only going off that Ash said that this girl had a unique appearance and pokemon. Serena quickly push those thoughts to the side as she put on a black pair of tights, brown slightly heel boots, a pair of short blue jeans, a black top and a pink hat. When she was done she headed downstairs to find Ash waiting. As soon as she was done she heard the doorbell ring.

Outside the door...

"Ash are you sure about this?" the Girl asked in a somewhat quiet voice.

"If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't have recommended you." Ash told her confidently.

"It's just ya know this is a big deal to your friend and I don't want to mess it up for her in anyway shape or form." She admitted to him looking at the ground.

Ash put hands on the other girl's shoulders.

"You can do this. I believe in you and if your still feeling nervous just think of it as of explaining the trial on a large scale base rather than to one person at a time." He grinned at her.

The girl smiled she knew Ash was right. The door then opened to reveal Serena. Serena then took a look at the girl. She was wearing a blue and white top with a long blue skirt with white designs on it. She then took a look at the girls face, she had mesmerizing blue eyes and semi long hair with a gold hairband in front. Her hair was also parted to the sides. Ash then spoke.

"Serena Yoshida, Meet Lana Shiina and vice versa." Ash grinned.

"Hi Lana it's nice to meet you." Serena said with a smile as she stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too, it's nice to meet one of Ash's friends." Lana replied as she returned the handshake.

"Where are my manners? Please come in." Serena giggled as she let the pair inside.

When they came inside Serena showed them where the living room was as she instructed them to wait there for a minute. When she returned she had glasses of cream soda in her hands and handed them to her guests. She then began to make small talk.

"So Lana, how did you meet Ash?" Serena asked

Lana giggled before she answered.

"Well, I was out fishing one day with my partner then all of a sudden out of the water a Sharpedo appears with it's riding gear on and this one and his Pikachu emerge from the water on the left side of Sharpedo completely drenched. Then the next day we met properly at school and everything went smooth from there on out until he left well smoothly as he would be."

Serena giggled at Lana's story. She knew that Ash cared for pokemon a lot, what she didn't expect was that he would go to school for it.

"What kind of pokemon do you have?"

Lana gave a sly smile before throwing her pokeball out.

"Come on out Primarina!" Lana yelled

When the blue light coming from the pokeball stopped a large blue and white seal was on the floor staring at the 3 adults in the room.

"Primarina!"

"Heh, so Brionne evolved?" Ash asked.

"Ya, it was a week after you left. We were on the lake near my trial fishing one day and we were caught by a really nasty Fearow. It was about to attack me and then Brionne got in the middle using Aqua jet and then she evolved." Lana explained.

"Prima, Pirma pri." Primarina excitedly expressed.

Serena bent down and touched Primarina's head.

"Well then it's nice to meet you Primarina." Serena said to the seal with a smile.

"Rinnna."

Serena then turned her attention back to Lana.

"So let's get down to it, I'm assuming that Ash has told you the details of what is going on?" Serena asked in a serious voice.

"He did. He also said that that this means a lot to you, So I'm going to try my hardest along with Primarina to help you out with these Pokemon Showcases and at the same time try to be the best MC that I can be so that you can achieve your goal."

Lana then took Serena's hand into hers and spoke.

"I promise on my island's guardian Tapu Lele that I will give it my all." Lana vowed to Serena.

Serena smiled. Lana reminded her of herself when she was younger and first got into pokemon showcases, the same fire and drive to do her best even in the toughest of circumstances. While all this was going on Ash was thinking back to something Lana had said to him while on the way here.

* * *

 _Flashback to earlier_

" _So how have you been Lana?" Ash asked as he was driving_

" _Tired, I'm still trying to get use to the Kanto time difference." Lana answered_

" _I know, it took me a while to get back to normal after everything that happened in Alola. Still can't believe that Nebby was really a legendary pokemon after all." He expressed to her._

" _I know, still a shock to this day."_

 _The two sat in silence before Lana spoke again._

" _So Ash, what's the deal?" Lana began_

" _What do you mean?" Ash asked nonchalantly._

" _You and this girl, why are you going through so much for her?" Lana teased_

" _Well she is my friend and I don't like seeing anyone unhappy, besides she really wants this to succeed." He stated to her._

" _Ah-uh."_

" _What don't you believe me?" Ash asked_

 _Lana giggled._

" _Oh I believe you, just this thing is reminding me of you and Lillie when you two were off doing Tapu Koko knows what behind our backs while we were celebrating the defeat of both Team Skull and Lille's mom." She teased_

 _Ash sighed as he thought about Lillie. He admitted to himself that she was very beautiful with her long blonde hair and Green eyes, even her white dress was something to behold. When it was time to leave, Lillie gave him a letter to which he hadn't open to this day. Partly because he thought he knew what was in it or he didn't want to know what it was about._

* * *

"Earth to Ash? HELLLO! ANYBODY HOME IN THERE?" Serena yelled waving her hand in front of his face

Ash quickly snapped out of his thoughts and regained his attention.

"Heh sorry, got caught up in my thoughts about something. Anyway what you were saying?" He asked not missing a beat.

"I was asking where's Pikachu, I thought that he would come with you?" Serena asked him.

"Oh, he's at home. He was taking a nap and I didn't want to disturb him. Anyway where are your pokemon?"

At that moment Braxien, Pancham and Sylveon came down the stairs and in front of Serena, Lana and Ash.

"Braixen!"

"Pancham!"

"Sylveon!"

"It's nice to see you guys again. You guys look as cheery as ever." Ash said proudly to them with a smile.

Serena's pokemon happily agreed to Ash's statement. They then saw Primarina and ran off with her upstairs leaving the 3 adults alone to chatter away. After a while Lana said goodbye to Serena and Ash promising them to meet up again sometime. She programmed her number into Serena's phone and then left leaving Ash and Serena alone.

"So.. Lana is a really nice girl. She is definitely unique like her pokemon." Serena admitted to him.

"Ya, told you that you would like her and that she would be a perfect fit for being a MC." He answered back with a confident tone.

"Ya, she's really pretty too. I'm surprised that you didn't try to date her." She teased

Ash spat out the water he was drinking while Serena was laughing.

"Lana and I? No she's just a good friend, besides she's already with someone. Like you said the other night my princess is still out there somewhere just waiting for me."

" _She might be closer than you think." Serena thought to herself._

"Anyway I think it's time for me to go, it's getting late and eventually Pikachu is going to wonder where I went while he was sleeping he really hates that sometimes."

"Before you go."

Serena handed a basket of freshly baked Macaroons to Ash and then spoke.

"Knowing him he'll want something to eat when he wakes up and what better way to wake up then the sweet smell of freshly baked Macaroons?" She blushed slightly.

"Heh, you're right. Thanks Serena I know that he's going to love this."

Ash then hugged Serena good bye and left. Once Ash's car was completely out of sight she leaned against the door frame and sighed.

" _That's two things down, 1 to go. Well more like 2 things down and 2 things to go."_

Serena then quickly regained her composure and went inside to take care of her pokemon and the various other things she wanted to do today.

* * *

Back at Ash's house...

Pikachu was eating the Macaroons that Serena had sent him and enjoying them. While he was eating them Ash and Gary were sitting at the table with a white envelope with Ash's name on it very neatly written on the front in the centre.

"So are you going to open it?" Gary asked as he drank a can of soda

"I don't know." Ash admitted to him.

"What do you mean you don't know? You either open it and face it or leave it and pretend that it doesn't exist." Gary told him with a serious tone.

"I know, but what if-" Ash began before he got cut off.

"Ash, I swear on Arceus if you don't open it I will and then I will tell Serena all about it."

Ash turned crimson red.

"Fine, I'll open it."

Gary smirked as he knew he won the battle for now mentioning to spill to Serena if Ash hadn't open the letter. Ash quickly grabbed the letter opener from a drawer and opened the letter and began reading it.

 _Dear Ash,_

 _By the time you're reading this you must already be either still on the plane or back in Kanto. I wanted to do this face to face but I couldn't find the words to tell you so I put it in this letter instead._

 _I wanted to start off by thanking you for saving my mother and helping Nebby return to his true form. Thanks to you I gained a lot of courage during the time we were all in school and you on your trials. I still remember when I was deathly scared of pokemon but you showed me that there was no reason to be and for that I will always be grateful to you._

The next paragraphs shocked Ash.

 _The thing I didn't expect though was falling for you. That's right I Lillie Nagisa Naya like you as in more than friends. It's okay if you don't feel the same but I wanted you to know how I felt about you._

 _Knowing you has been one of the best moments of my life. I will always carry you and your memories as long as I live and If you don't feel the same way about me then I understand and offer this advice to you: tell that special girl in your life how you feel about her before it's too late like me. I wish you the best until we meet again._

 _Lillie._

 _P.S. You still need a lot of work on your dancing._

Ash dropped the letter on the floor and had wore a shock expression on his face. Gary tried to snap him out of it but to no avail. He then picked up the letter off the floor and read it for himself when he finished he had the similar expression on his face.

"Oh man, I don't know what to say." Gary said in shock like he had seen a ghost.

"I don't even know what to think. I mean I thought that Lillie was cute but I had no idea that she felt that way about me." Ash shot back in confusion.

"Man you really are oblivious, you know what we can't do? Let Serena find this." Gary warned him

"But why? I doubt she would care about something like this."

Gary sighed.

"Ya know, there are somethings you just don't let women find out, this is one of them just trust me on this."

"Fine, I'll just put this in my closet."

Ash quickly opened the door to his room and opened his closet doors and placed the letter underneath a pile of clothes to move later. He then exited his room with a billion of thoughts on his mind.

" _That would explain a lot of what happened when Lillie was being so shy around me. Now I wonder if everyone from Lana to Principal Oak knew about it. Can't worry about it now though Serena and helping her comes first."_

All the while this was going on Gary had one thought in his head:

" _Since I know Serena likes him, maybe I should push him in the right direction towards her."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- So you're probably wondering why this is late this week. Truth is I "got a job". So from now on instead of thursdays it will be uploaded on Sundays at this time from now on. Anyway you are probably wondering why I chose Lana, well truth be told I like her more than Mallow and Lillie. Speaking of Lillie let's get this out of the way I am not a hater of the new ships that are being formed because of the anime and games. So I expect everyone to treat each other nicely in the reviews. But moving on from that I finished moon yesterday and I love it. Now onwards to Blue and Red and all the legendary hunting! Anyway let's get to the reviews.

Reviews/questions

Pinkrangerfan- Thank you, she will do this and Ash offered because he is a genuinely nice guy and that will never change. Thanks for the review.

Klay (guest)- I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

Espeon44- Of Course I like Becky Lynch, that will never change until she gives me a reason not to. Thanks for the review.

Werewingwolfxx- will we see flashbacks? You shall but only when I feel its needed because if it's added pointlessly then they serve no purpose in the story at least that's how I feel about it. Thanks for the review.

Zachlor16- Indeed, now it's just time for the eventual timeskip episode. Thanks for the review.

Amourguest- No need to be irate about it. I'm just glad it got the proper closure that it deserved and Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p Thank you for the review.

Darkaura808- I'm tired but I'm pushing through to get this done. Like I mentioned before I got moon and Team Grass Bird. I just beat the game last night and I loved it. Not looking forward to the Red battle though lol. Did I get Ash-Greninja? Yes I did that was the first thing I did when I got to the pokemon center ingame. I play the song when he transforms :p but ya Hunter is going to a key person in this story because remember the council needs all votes to be yes in order for the motion to be passed. Will he be a dark antagonist? We'll see. Yes Pikachu is not dense cause Pikachu unlike Ash understands the concept of Love and Romance. Ya Ash is starting to develop but now the letter changes everything and Ya Serena has a lot of work left to do. Thanks for the review.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favorite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next time this Oliverqueen01 signing off :)

 _Barry, listen to me. You waited for me for years. You let me get to a place where this was possible. So I am telling you I am gonna do the same thing for you. Wherever you need to go, whatever you need to do, do it. And when you get back, I'll be here. - Iris West the Flash_


	7. Surprises

Oliverqueen01- How's it going everyone? Hopefully your week went good. It's been another eventful week especially for pokemon fans around the world and including for me which will be explained at the end. Anyway you're not here for that you're here for the chapter. So here it is. Anyway disclaimer time.

Lana:Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thank you Lana umm Do you want to go and get something to eat?

Lana: *Blushes Intensely * S-Sure!

Oliverqueen01: Yay. *Goes with Lana while everyone is reading*

* * *

Chapter 7:Surprises.

 _Hunter was at his desk going over some paperwork when he heard a knock on the door._

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a long brown haired woman with a peachy complexion and stunning brown eyes. She was wearing a blue blouse and a black long skirt. She marched right to his desk and slammed her hands down which made him jump a little.

"Okay what did I forget this time?" He asked without looking up at his visitor.

"Gee I don't know, take a look at the clock and then the calendar Hunter and tell me what would you forget today of all days."

Hunter took a look at his calendar and then at the clock. He smacked himself and then quickly turned red.

"Danielle, I'm so sorry. I've been rapped up in so much work that I forgot that today was your birthday."

"You're lucky you're cute." Danielle answered with a slight giggle.

Hunter chuckled as he got up from his desk and put on his black suit jacket and began to walk out the office with Danielle. Danielle on the other hand was looking at Hunter's face and knew that something was bothering him, she would put off asking him what was wrong because tonight was her night and she wanted it to be a happy one.

Meanwhile...

"Serena are you almost done?" Leaf asked

Serena concentrated as she put the finishing touches on the item in front of her. When she was finished she put down the item and breathed a sigh of relief. Leaf and Lana were both jumping in joy.

"Thank you Serena, you are really a life saver." Leaf proclaimed in excitement as she hugged Serena tightly.

"Leaf is right. You really are talented." Lana added.

Serena blushed before she spoke.

"It's no problem, we should hurry though, the boys will be back soon."

Leaf and Lana nodded as the three of them rushed upstairs and changed into other clothes before Ash and the other boys returned. Leaf changed from her green T-shirt and blue jeans combo into a green blouse and black skirt combo. She was also wearing a necklace with her birthstone (which was Aquamarine) and silver bangles. Lana changed from her regular clothes into short blue kimono with a pink flower design and wore a gold necklace with a blue stone in the middle. Finally Serena changed from her black shirt and blue jeans combo into a pink short dress with a frill at the bottom. When they were done they headed back downstairs.

When they came back downstairs they saw their pokemon playing with each other. They also saw Leafs parents and Professor Oak there also. They greeted each other and Professor Oak was in surprise when he saw Serena again.

"My, My Serena you've grown up a lot, it's nice to see you again after all this time." he said as he gave her a friendly hug.

"It's nice too see you too again professor Oak."

Serena then turned to Leaf.

"So how much longer do we have to wait, I'm sure that thing is going to go cold soon."

Leaf winked at Serena.

"Don't worry, I texted Ash I told him to come back now."

* * *

"Seriously Ash, why did we have to go out today of all days? Can't I spend today just with my lovely girlfriend?" Gary asked while sighing.

Ash laughed.

"Because a) I said so and b) when's the last time it was just the two of us?"

"Hmph fine, I'll believe you... for now."

Ash chuckled as he and Gary were walking back to Gary's house after spending the afternoon just walking around Pallet town. They were remembering their younger days as pokemon trainers, after a while Ash checked his phone and texted someone.

"They're coming! Everyone hide!" Leaf yelled to everyone

Everyone hid behind the couch and the kitchen counter as Leaf turned off the lights and hid in the closet.

"Hey, the lights are off... I wonder where Leaf went." Gary wondered

"Probably went out with Serena or something and forgot to tell you." Ash lied

"Probably."

Gary grabbed his house keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He then stepped inside along with Ash. All of a sudden the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!"

Gary was taken back in shock and then looked at Ash.

"You little..."

"Heh, what? Did you really think we would forget your birthday? Come on man, Leaf planned all this and put it together."

Gary then walked over to Leaf.

"Did you really plan all of this?"

Leaf giggled.

"Yes, because Gary Blue Oak... I love you."

"I love you too."

Gary then kissed Leaf to which everyone but Leaf's father awwed.

"Give me a minute I need to go change into something more... festive for this occasion."

Gary then ran up the stairs into his room and slipped out from his usual black shirt/grey pants combo into a Black dress shirt and Black pants combo. He sprayed his favourite cologne and then headed back downstairs after grabbing a small box from the bottom of his dresser. He then came face to face with Leaf's father.

"Happy birthday Gary."

"Thank you Mr. Katayama. Listen I know we haven't been on the best of terms since I started dating your daughter but I want to put the past behind us and move forward since in 8 months you'll be a grandfather."

Mr. Katayama took Gary's words and then spoke.

"It's true that you and I haven't got on the best of terms when it comes to my Leaf, but you are right. We need to put our differences aside for the sake of both Leaf and my grandchild. So I'm willing to move forward.. if you are."

Gary smiled as he shook Mr. Katayama's hand. Gary knew there was one more thing he needed to do before he went back over to Leaf.

"Hey, Mr. Katayama... can I ask you one more thing?"

Mr. Katayama's ears perked up as Gary asked him a question. When he was done he smiled and told Gary yes.

"I wonder what Dad and Gary were talking about." Leaf wondered

"Probably guy stuff, I wouldn't worry." Ash said to her absentmindedly.

Leaf nodded at Ash's statement. She knew that when Gary was ready that he would tell her what her father and he were talking about. She then put on a smile and clinked her glass.

"Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate Gary's 29th birthday. Gary is one of the most important people in my life aside from my parents and everyday that I spend with him is better than the day before so thank you Arceus for bringing him into my life. Happy birthday baby."

Leaf quickly pecked Gary on the cheek and then Ash spoke.

"I've known Gary for almost my entire life. We both started out on our journeys at the same time and during that time we had our ups and our downs. But most of all he always pushed me to be a better trainer. Heck he got a girlfriend before I did but he's still the same guy I've known. So here's to another decade of being friends. Happy birthday Gary."

"Thanks Ash."

Professor oak then spoke.

"For 29 years I've seen Gary grow up from an immature young man into the responsible adult who I see now. Happy birthday my boy, may you have many more birthdays to come."

Gary hugged professor Oak and then spoke.

"Umm well wow, I want to start off by thanking all of you taking time to come here tonight. It really means a lot to me. So today I turn 29. next year as all of you know Leaf and I are going to be parents."

Everyone nodded as Gary continued.

"So before we do anything else like cake and presents there's something I need to do. Leaf can you come here please?"

Leaf giggled as she moved from next to Lana, Serena and Ash and towards Gary. When she stood in front of him he grinned as he looked at her and fiddled with the box in his pocket. When he collected all his thoughts he began to talk.

"So Leaf.. how long have we been together?"

Leaf made a fake thinking pose before answering

"Hmm 5 years, 7 months and 4 days."

Gary chuckled. He knew how long he and Leaf were together for, he wanted her to answer to lead up to what he was working towards.

"So, 5 years. In that time we've loved and hated each other at various points, whether it was late night ice cream runs or go out partying or even just staying in, cuddling up under the blankets watching a movie one thing will remain constant: That I will always love you."

"And I will always love you."

"Which is why out of love I want to ask you something."

"W-what is it?"

Leaf gasped, put her hands in front of her face and started to cry as Gary got down on one knee and spoke.

"So Leaf Asuka Katayama, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Gary asked as he opened the box containing a gold ring with a blue diamond in the middle of it in the shape of a heart.

Leaf cried as she leaped into Gary's arms while answering yes. Everyone around them said congratulations. When all the congratulations and celebrating were over and done with the only people left in the house were Leaf, Gary, Ash, Serena and Lana.

Leaf continued to stare at her newly gotten engagement ring.

"You know Leaf the longer you look at that thing, the less special it becomes." Ash joked

"Very funny Ketchum, I wonder what the look on the lucky girl's face who would put up with you would be after all you have gone dateless for how many years? All 28 of your life. I can just imagine the look on her face after you propose to her." Leaf joked back

Everyone laughed at Ash. When the laughter died down there was a knock on the door. Lana excused herself as she was the one nearest to the door. When she opened it she squealed in joy which caused the others to look over.

They saw a man as old as them with green eyes and chestnut brown hair. He was wearing a black plaid shirt with a checkered design on it and blue jeans. On his feet were a pair of black and white sneakers. On his wrist was a silver watch.

"Barry! You made it. finally!" Lana proclaimed in excitment

"Heh, sorry I missed the bus and I had to wait an hour for another one, and then that bus broke down and it was the cab drivers fault. So I walked the rest of the way here, I also think I broke the bottom of my shoes." He repiled shyly

"Barry Aizawa... what am I ever going to do with you?"

Barry kissed Lana on her cheek as he entered and was introduced to the others.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Barry. Barry this is Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Leaf Katayama and Serena Yoshida." Lana said as she introduced Barry to everyone.

"Hello." Barry began

"Hello" everyone replied in unison.

"So Barry, how are you?" Leaf asked

"A bit tired, long day at work that you wouldn't believe."

"What do you do for a living Barry?" Serena asked

"I'm actually a forensic scientist for the police. I'm the guy who does the fingerprints comparison, DNA analysis and basically all the cool science stuff that helps the police catch a criminal who committed the crime." Barry explained.

"Man science is so amazing." Ash said with a big glee smile on his face.

"It truly is."

Everyone laughed as they continued getting to know Barry. They learned that he and Lana met one day at the coffee shop after spilling Lana's cappuccino into her. From there on they got to know each other better with one day Barry ultimately asking Lana out on a date.

"Well it's getting Late we should all be going. Once again Congratulations you two on the engagement. I wish you all the best for the future. I hope we get to hear the date of the wedding soon." Barry said kindly.

"Thanks and it was nice meeting you too Barry." Gary told him

Barry shook Gary's hand as he and Lana left leaving Ash and Serena alone with Gary and Leaf.

"So you two when will the big day be?" Serena asked

Leaf looked at Gary and smiled.

"I think when this one in my stomach says it's ready to come out. That way we can celebrate the birth of our child and our marriage at the same time."

"So sometime next year then?" Ash asked

Leaf sighed

"Yes Ash sometime next year. By the way I'm telling you from now I want you to either have a date or girlfriend by then. You are not to show up with just Pikachu or your mother or else I'm going to sic Gary's Nidoking and Queen on you.. got it?" Leaf answered in a threatening tone.

Ash gulped

"Yes ma'am."

Gary, Leaf and Serena laughed at Ash. Ash on the other hand was cowering in fear from Leaf. Ash knew that Leaf was a very friendly person and got along with most people in the world but on the flip side she was one of the most scary people he knew. Once the laughter died down Ash and Serena said their goodbyes to Gary and Leaf.

* * *

"Coffee?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Ash grinned and thanked Serena as she handed him a cup of coffee. She then sat down next to him on the couch at her house. For a while they were making small talk about the past week. Serena learned that Ash had been thinking for a while to open his own pokemon school for new trainers to learn from him but ultimately he decided against it because right now he wanted to put all his time, energy and effort towards helping Serena with accomplishing her goal. Ash also learned that Serena was thinking about moving back to Kanto but she figured after the whole showcase deal was done that she was going to give thought some more.

Then the conversation turned to a particular subject.

"So Serena can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Ash gulped before he spoke.

" _Well... when the time comes for Gary and Leaf's wedding and I think we both know I won't have a girlfriend by then... So I guess what I'm asking is... Will you be my date for it when the time comes?"_

Serena had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Once she confirmed that it wasn't a dream she blushed slightly and answered him.

"Sure Ash... I'd love to be your date for the wedding."

The two of them smiled at each other. For a moment time stood still and it seemed like it was a picture perfect moment.

Meanwhile...

 _Hunter was driving home after his date with his girlfriend Danielle when he got a phone call. He pulled over to the side of the road to answer it._

"This better be important."

"Sir, the person you wanted... she's just arrived at the airport. We'll get her and take her to the hotel as per your instructions."

"Good. When you see her tell her I will met with her tomorrow morning."

"Understood."

Hunter then hanged up the phone and resumed driving.

" _Let's see what happens with this roadblock."_

 _A plane makes it's descent on to the Kanto airstrip. When the plane comes to a full and complete stop all the passengers made their way out. One in particular stood out her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. Her bright green eyes shone brightly and her long white frilly dress blew in the wind ever so slightly. She was pulling her pink luggage she had one thought in mind:_

" _Time to see you again... Ash."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- First off, sorry that this was so late. You can blame my work schedule for that and the fact I basically got kidnapped by my family and went on vacation for bit xD. Anyway I hope all your holidays went well. For me aside from the vacation and work I got the ff 13 trilogy and couple of steam games. #PraiseGabeN So let's recap: Gary's birthday happened, he proposed to Leaf, Lana's boyfriend is introduced as Barry Aizawa. He's based off the DC comics hero the flash kinda like how Leonard Sonada from finding each other was based off Antihero Captain Cold. Anyway moving on Leaf told Ash to find a date to her wedding and he ends up asking Serena. Finally with Hunter he's planning something with a mysterious girl who seemingly knows Ash. Who is it? Well based off the description and last chapter it's pretty obvious who :p. Anyway next chapter will be out soonish. So enough of me babbling time to answer your questions/reviews/ comments.

Reviews/Questions/Comments

Klay (Guest)- Do I like Sheamus? I'm neutral on him. Like I don't hate him he's solid in the ring but I think his gimmick needs a bit more work. Hope that answered your question. Thanks for the review.

Espeon44- Umm.. I don't know yet If I'm bringing Dawn into the story. At this point it's 50/50 on whether she comes in or not. But if I do we'll see. Thanks for the review.

Pinkrangerfan- Thank you for the kind words. Well will Ash make the right decision? We'll see and as for what he'll do.. you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

Amour guest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p Thank you for the review.

Roger0326- We'll see what happens and if she does what her reaction will be. Thanks for the review.

TrueVizion- Well thank you for the kind words. Although I do think I still have much to learn when it comes to writing. Where this goes is anyone's guess but I'll say this much it's just starting to get heat up. And Hell yeah Raw is a snooze fest but smackdown is clearly the better show these days. It's also nice to meet a fellow fan. Thanks for the review.

Werewingwolfxx- umm sure? Thanks for the review.

Justin (guest)- thank you for the kind words. Well about Lillie returning... you'll just have to wait and see :p Thanks for the review.

Pikachu4564- Don't worry this time you might now have to wait this long. Thanks for the review.

HugoHarleyXD- Thank your for the kind words. I will try to keep it up until it's over. Thanks for the review.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favorite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next time this Oliverqueen01 signing off :)

 _Ugh. I don't know which is more annoying, being in that thing or listening to you two arguing about it. -Jay Garrick Earth 3 Flash revealed to Be Henry Allen – The Flash_


	8. Things you can't outrun

Oliverqueen01- How's it going everyone? Hopefully your week went good. It's been another eventful week especially for pokemon fans around the world and including for me which will be explained at the end. Anyway you're not here for that you're here for the chapter. So here it is. Anyway disclaimer time.

Xion:Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thank you Xion umm... Do you want to go eat some ice cream?

Xion: *Blushes Intensely * S-Sure! *

Oliverqueen01: Yay. *Goes with Xion while everyone is reading*

* * *

Chapter 8: Things you can't outrun

Ash was staring at the sky near the lake where he, Pikachu and Greninja saw Ho-Oh a few weeks ago. He was there alone because he wanted to clear his head due to all the thoughts he was having recently.

" _It's been almost 3 weeks since Serena came back into my life. So many things have happened since then maybe this was the sign that Ho-Oh trying give me that day? Professor Oak did say that Ho-Oh works in mysterious ways. Even so..."_

 _He picked up the letter that Lillie had written to him confessing her love for him and looked at it once again. He sighed what was he to do? On the one hand he could get rid of the letter right here right now and be done with it._

 _He then thought of Serena and the look on her face was shock, anger and sadness rolled up into one. He then scratched his head and yelled._

"What is wrong with me?!"

The wild bird pokemon around him flew in the air flying for their lives when they heard him scream at the top of his lungs.

"Serena is my friend... but why am I thinking this way about her now? It doesn't make any sense. I mean she's really beautiful and all but... I don't like her like that. But if I don't then why did I ask her to be my date to the wedding? And why have I been so adamant about helping her? It is because shes just my friend or do I actually have feelings for her?"

He then took a look a the letter from Lillie once again.

"Then's the matter of this. All my time in Alola and not once did I pick up on Lillie's feelings towards me until reading this. Lillie reminds me a lot of Serena but she's a blonde hair green eyed girl who was deathly scared of pokemon until I arrived there. She's also beautiful like Serena but... even if I did feel that way about her would I want her or Serena?"

"GAH! WHY ARE FEELINGS SO COMPLICATED?!" Ash yelled at himself again.

After he calmed down again Ash decided to start walking back to home. He decided to take the long route home to clear his head some more. As he was walking through the busy part of pallet he decided to do some window shopping. He thought that it would help somewhat help take his mind of his current situation. As he was walking while looking through his phone when all of a sudden he bumped into someone.

"OW, WHAT THE-"

When Ash took a look across from him he turned white as a ghost. In front of him was someone he wasn't expecting to see again for a while.

"Lillie!"

Lillie opened her eyes at the sound of her name. When she opened them she blushed furiously.

"Ash!"

The two of them hugged each other for a good minute and a half. Neither of them had seen each other since Ash's adventure in Alola. People around them started to stare which was cue for them to break the hug.

"It's good to see you again... What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

"Well...since my mother is unfit still to run the Aether Foundation... I'm running it in her place with help from Ms. Wicke and Gladion. It's also a vacation for me after everything that happened back then." Lillie answered shyly.

"I see, how is your mother anyway?"

"She's still recovering from merging with Nihilego even after all this time. The poison toxins did more damage than everyone initially thought. When your friend Professor Bill examined her he told me that it will be a while before all her brain activity returns to normal."

"Well hopefully she'll be back on her feet soon." Ash told her with a smile.

"Hopefully, So what are you doing these days?"

"I'm just taking a walk clearing my head of things. I'm also helping with a friend with something to which I'm actually going to be late for and he'll most likely kill me being late."

"Well don't let me keep you. You still have my number right?"

"I do."

"Great, then I'll see you around."

As Lillie hugged Ash goodbye and ran around the corner to the next block. Ash frantically unlocked his phone and texted Gary and Lana. He was going need to tell them what had just happened.

* * *

At PTPD...(Pallet Town Police Department)

Barry and Lana were in Barry's lab or she affectionately called it the "Loftobtory" eating lunch.

"So, when do you get off tonight?" Lana asked while eating a piece of Sushi.

"If I'm lucky... 6:30 but if Mr. Grumpy pants aka Julian shows up then 7. I swear how do I put up with this guy? Some days I just want to scream at him for being so damn grumpy." Barry answered while sipping his drink.

"Maybe you should try bonding with him, find something you two have in common."

"The only thing we have in common is the fact that we work here oh and the fact that he doesn't like me because he apparently can't trust me."

Lana took Barry's hand into hers.

"Barry... you'll find something in common. Trust me."

Barry smiled at her. He thought to himself that he was truly lucky that Lana was so sweet and caring towards him. He didn't know what he would do with out her.

Lana's phone then chimed. She unlocked her phone and saw a text message from Ash it simply read:

 **911! Code Red Emergency! My Place now!**

Lana's face then turned into a shocked look. Lana knew that Ash had to be in serious trouble if he was texting that way to her. This gaze did not escape Barry's notice.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked concerned

"It's Ash, somethings wrong."

"Oh my Arceus is he okay?"

"I don't know, I'll know when I get there." Lana said grabbing her bag.

"Do you want me to come with you? I could just let the captain know-"

"No, I want you to stay here and work on TRYING to get along with Julian. That and I want you to think up the most amazing time for us tonight. I'll be waiting to see what your brilliant cooked up for us."

Lana quickly gave Barry a kiss on the lips and promptly left.

" _Ya... I'm truly lucky to have you in my life."_

Barry smiled to himself as he cleaned up his work area and got back to work.

* * *

Lana made her way to Ash's apartment and saw Gary's car outside in the parking lot. She knew that if Gary was here too then it was really serious. Once she made her way to Ash's door she knocked and he let her in. When she came inside she saw Gary sitting in the living room with a glass of water in front of him. She sat down next to him.

"Okay Ash what's the big emergency?" Lana asked

Ash turned to Gary who simply nodded his head.

"It's about Lillie."

"What about her?"

"She's here... In Kanto."

Lana giggled.

"That's it? So why all the big fuss if that's just it?"

Ash then handed Lana the letter Lillie had wrote to him so many years ago. When she was done reading it she placed it on the table and rubbed the sides of her head. Her face had a look of shock and disbelief.

"Oh man."

"Lana be honest with me... did any of you know?" Ash asked

"No. I mean we all had out suspicions that she did and we all joked around about it but to see it here all written like this definitely confirms everything. Ash... what are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know." Ash expressed flatly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It's complicated."

Lana sighed as she turned to Gary.

"What did you tell him to do? I'm assuming that you already knew about this." Lana asked Gary

Gary nodded before he spoke.

"I told him to get rid of it somehow. it would be trouble if a certain someone found it and reads it. then Ash here will be in the metaphorical doghouse for the rest of his life."

"Who is this certain someone Gary?"

"Serena."

"Why would it be trouble if Sere- OH. She likes him doesn't she?"

"Ya. Now do you see why it would be trouble?"

"I do. But there's still a problem for both of you."

"How so?"

"There's a saying in the world perhaps maybe both you have heard of it. there's just things you can't outrun. Sooner or later she'll find out about the letter and Lillie's feelings then she'll be furious that she can't trust either of you. But for you Ash... whatever feelings she has for you will be completely gone if you don't tell her."

Ash looked at Gary.

"Lana has a point you know. If we don't tell her... We'll lose her." Ash expressed to him.

"Ya... So what are you going to do?"

"I... I think I need time to figure out everything."

"That's fair Ash you should take time and figure out your feelings towards both of them to see which one you click with more. But... one thing still bugs me." Lana interjected.

"What is it?"

"You said Lillie's here on behalf on the Aether Foundation?"

"Ya... why?"

Lana rubbed the side of her head.

"Who in the world did she come meet? Because you would figure it would be your grandfather Gary."

The three of them looked at each other and wondered the answer to that question.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lillie was sitting in her hotel room after meeting Ash. So many feelings were going through her right now. She wondered whether Ash had read her letter or not. She also wondered how her mother was doing. All of these thoughts were keeping her occupied until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Hunter wearing a grey suit with a black tie flanked by a pair of security guards.

"Wait here." He ordered them.

The Guards nodded as they stood outside the door.

"Mr. Zentani. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise Ms. Naya."

The two of them shook hands as they sat at a table near the entrance of the hotel room.

"So Ms. Naya, how was your trip?" Hunter asked

"Tiring to say the least. Running the Aether Foundation on my mother's behalf is also quite exhausting even with the help of my brother and our caretaker. There's so many business partners to keep happy and whatnot." Lillie answered

"I know that feeling all too well." Hunter joked.

The two laughed before they went into serious mode.

"So, I had you fly out here because as you know my late father made sizable contributions to the foundation. This year the automatic funding is set to expire which brings me to the crux of the situation: give me one good reason why I should continue his legacy and keep funding the Aether Foundation."

Lillie gulped before she spoke.

"Well as you know... the foundation is in a bit of a rebuilding process after the ultra beast Nihilego possessed my mother and caused the events of years ago. But the mission of protecting pokemon remains the same. We only aim to help pokemon all along the Alola region and at the end of the day it's our duty to help the world to be a better place for people and pokemon alike."

Hunter took in what Lillie said to him and thought about it for a while.

"That is fairly convincing Ms. Naya I will give you that and I'm tempted to give the money to you but on one condition."

"What's that?"

Hunter had a evil smirk on his face before he spoke.

"I'll reveal it at a later date. So for now sit back and relax and enjoy your time in Kanto."

Hunter then left with his bodyguards in tow. Lillie dropped on the floor in shock.

" _That smirk... it can't be good. It's the same smirk mom had when Nihilego was controlling her. Nebby... wherever you are right now I hope your seeing this and have some kind of sign to lead me out of this situation. I really could use one right about now."_

Lillie then got off the ground and headed to the bathroom. She figured a long soak in the tub would help her mind off her situation right now.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ash was sitting on his couch thinking over his situation. Gary and Lana left hours ago. He was doing a lot of going back and forth about telling Serena about the whole Lillie situation. He also knew that what Lana had said to him and Gary was also true that there were things in this world that you can't outrun and this was a prime example of one. He looked over at Pikachu in the corner sleeping. Ash smiled to himself as he quietly stepped over to Pikachu and gently touched him not waking him from his sleep.

" _Sometimes buddy I wish I could just trade places with you."_

He was about to head back into his bedroom when he heard a knock on the door.

" _What the heck, who's knocking on the door at this hour?"_ he thought to himself.

When he got to the door and opened it he found Serena standing in front of him.

"Hey, how did you find where I live?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Gary told me. I bumped into him at the coffee shop where I met Lance that day. I was getting a treat for Braxien, Pancham and Sylveon and he was there getting a glazed doughnut for Leaf who was craving it. Anyway he told me that you live near the coffee shop so he gave me the address and I came here." She explained with a smile.

"I see, well then where are my manners? Come on in."

Serena took off her boots as she entered Ash's home. The first thing she noticed was the white walls filled with pictures of Ash during childhood. She also noticed the way how he kept his house tidy and neat.

" _Not a total slob."_ Serena said to herself giggling.

"So do you want anything to drink or eat? I think I still have a cup of soup or leftover pasta in the fridge." Ash asked

"No thanks, I had a coffee at the coffee shop."

"Alright then."

Ash then next to Serena on the couch. Serena noticed the look of conflict on his face and decided to cheer him up.

"Okay you what's wrong?"

"Nothing why do you ask?"

"Ash I've known you since childhood. I can tell when somethings bothering you because you always make this weird face where it looks like you're staring off into space and your face does this twisted look. So out with it, what's wrong?"

Ash sighed. He knew that he couldn't tell Serena the truth just yet he still needed time to figure out everything. He also knew that the longer he held it in the more it would eat him alive and he needed a definite answer on who to go for. So he came up with a plan in his head.

"Serena... have you ever been conflicted about telling someone something and you want to tell them but you don't know how they would react once you tell them?" he began

" _All the time. If only I can tell you how I feel." Serena thought to herself_

"Ya I know that feeling. It's the worst one to have. Does it have something to do with what's bothering you?"

"In a way yes."

Ash then grabbed Serena's hand which caused her to jump and blush a little.

"The thing is.. I-I-"

"I what?"

Serena's mind and stomach were backflipping at the moment. What in the world could be going through Ash's head right now. As she was trying to figure it out she noticed his face slowly creeping towards hers. Then she came to the obvious answer to which she now her heart was racing along with the rest of her body.

" _Is he about to...?"_

Their faces were inches apart with both of their eyes closed. They could practically feel the others breath on the other. They were about to connect to the others lips when all of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door.

Ash sighed. He was almost about to figure out his feelings for Serena with that kiss but noooooo something just had to interrupt him. He got up from the couch and headed towards the door for the second time that night. Serena on the other hand was completely freaking out about what happened.

" _W-Was Ash about to kiss me?! D-does this mean that he?"_

Serena was about to continue her thoughts when she heard a large crash on the floor. The crash was so loud that it awoke Pikachu who instantly ran to Ash's side. When Serena went to see the source of the crash she found a very shocking sight before her.

On the floor was Ash passed out with swirls in his eyes, Pikachu was net to him spamming Thunderbolt to wake him up to no avail and in front of them standing in the doorway was a girl unknown to Serena but really well known to Ash and Pikachu. The girl in the doorway had a worried look on her face while holding her white dress.

While all this was going on Ash had only one thought running through his head

" _It's official. My luck is the worse."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Well then that happened. Anyway have of all of you been? I hope your week went well as well for this coming week. So... the tittle of this chapter was named after an episode of The Flash of the same name. So an interesting development has happened with Lillie. What is thing Hunter will make her do? It will be revealed in the future. Ash and Serena almost kissed but that got nixed by Lillie showing up unannounced at Ash's apartment. What will happen? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out :p. Also the conflict in Ash is something I felt that needed to be added because if this was real life he would be doing the same thing minus the whole thing in his apartment. Anyway if anyone has been keeping up with the sun/moon anime can someone fill me in on whats happened past episode 5 because that's where I stopped. XD Anyway enough of me babbling time to get to the reviews.

Reviews/Questions/Comments

Klay (Guest)- Becky Lynch? My favourite female wrestler these days. Thanks for the review.

Espeon44- Will he get one? He came close too but Arceus said otherwise. The kiss will happen for real near the end of the story. Got to go through everything else first. Thanks or the review.

Armorshippingfan- Yup I don't think there's anyone better than Leaf for Gary. Well at least in my eyes. Ash asking Serena is actually based off when he asked her to join along when he started travelling in Kalos. As for Lillie and her appearance? We'll see based off the ending of this chapter. Thanks for the review.

RenegadeReviewer- Yah the Gary/Leaf thing is something I like writing that isn't Ash/Serena because I always felt in the games if you played as her that Gary/blue/Green or whatever you want to call him was always the perfect partner for her. Serena does need to make a move, Ash is starting to but the ending to this chapter ended that. Thanks for the review.

Amour guest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p Thank you for the review.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favorite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next time this Oliverqueen01 signing off :)

 _It doesn't matter if you're the slowest kid in gym class or the fastest man alive. Every one of us is running. Being alive MEANS running - running from something, running to something or... some one - and no matter how fast you are, there are just some things you can't outrun. Some things always manage to catch up to you._ _\- Barry Allen "The Flash"_


	9. A Unexpected meeting

Oliverqueen01- How's it going everyone? Hopefully your week is going good. It's been an eventful week especially for pokemon fans around the world. Anyway you're not here for that you're here for the chapter. So here it is. Anyway disclaimer time.

Aj Styles:Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thank you AJ, you wanna go #BeatUpJohnCena?

AJ Styles:Let's go!

Oliverqueen01: Yay. *Goes with while AJ everyone is reading*

* * *

Chapter 9:A unexpected meeting.

 _Ash was still on the floor passed out. Serena was still starting at the girl in the doorway. Pikachu was still shocking Ash back to life. The two girls were both had the same thought:_

" _Who is she and how does she know Ash?"_

 _After the gazillonth thunderbolt Ash recovered._

"OW my head. What in the world happened?"

Ash looked up to see the scene in front of him. He was freaking out internally. He didn't expect Lillie to show up like this nor did he want Serena to ever meet Lillie like this. If he had to make them meet it would have been under different circumstances. He then got up and straighten himself out.

"So both of you are probably wondering who is the other right now. Serena this is Lillie Naya from the Alola region. Lillie is my childhood friend Serena Yoshida from the Kalos region." Ash said as he introduced the two girls into each other.

"So you're her. The girl Ash kept talking about while he was in school back in Alola with all of us. Well it's finally nice to meet you in the flesh. I hope we can become best friends." Lillie said with a smile.

Serena then took a good look at Lillie. She noticed Lillie's long blonde hair neatly tied back in an elegant ponytail with a white hairtie. Her eyes green as emeralds. Her white dress clinging tightly to her body with a withe pair of heels on her feet. She also had a pink handbag and a half moon and sun necklace adorning her neck.

"I hope we was saying good things about me." Serena asked

"Of course."

The two of them giggled. Ash then invited Lillie inside. She sat down at the head of the table with Ash and Serena sitting down on the right side of her.

"So Lillie how did you find -" Ash began before he noticed a single tear falling from her eyes. He then excused himself to make tea for himself, Lillie and Serena. He came back 5 minutes later with tea for all of them. He handed them their cups and then sat down again.

"Lillie what's wrong?" Ash asked concerned.

Lillie wiped her eyes and spoke.

"I-I'm sorry Ash. I didn't mean to interrupt your date with your girlfriend but I didn't know who else to talk to."

Ash and Serena turned red.

"Oh we're not..." Serena began

"Ya W-we're just friends."

"Oh. My mistake." Lillie apologized.

"It's okay Lillie. So what's going on that you couldn't talk to anyone else but me?"

Lille gulped before she spoke.

"Well remember when we saw each other earlier today and I told you about me being here meeting someone about the Aether foundation?"

Ash nodded.

"I met with him today. He said that the only way that he'll continue the work that the foundation does is if..."

"If what?"

"If I do something for him."

"What does he want you to do?"

"He didn't say what. All he told me was it will be revealed at a later time and date."

"That sounds really suspicious Lillie." Serena interjected

"That wasn't the worst part. It's what he did after."

"What did he do after?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow.

"He gave me a evil smirk. It reminded me of when Mom was controlled by Nihilego and she smirked at us. I can't help but feel that this guy has something evil and wicked planned for me to do so that I can keep the foundation running."

Ash gritted his teeth while Serena looked at him worriedly. She knew Ash could be a bit of a hot head when it came to people and things that he cared about, after all back when he was travelling with her in Kalos they had a fight in the Snowbelle City forest because he had lost to Wulfric by being overconfident. But hours later after a brutal snowstorm and the realization that he was wrong to yell at her he apologized and they moved on.

"Who... Who is this guy Lillie?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Lillie gulped before she answered.

"His name is... Hunter Zentani."

Lillie noticed the look Ash and Serena gave her when she said Hunter's name. It was a look of shock mixed with surprise, disgust and worry all rolled into one.

"Something tells me that both of you have heard that name before somewhere."

Serena nodded and sighed before she answered.

"Hunter Zentani is also the reason I'm here and the reason why I can't get my goal accomplished."

"Oh?"

Serena nodded before she explained the situation of why she was in Kanto to Lillie. She also explained the concept of Pokemon Showcases like she did before with Gary and Leaf. When she was done Lillie had a look of shock on her face.

"I see, the concept sounds so amazing even if it went back home I think everyone there would enjoy it more than the trials because it would give them something else to do that wasn't the trials or the league but why is he so against it?"

"Lance the champion said he had changed since his parents died in a freak boating accident so many years ago. I think he let all the resentment he had towards them dying and basically to be left an orphan is what warped him into the man he is today."

"Even still... Grief shouldn't change a person this much."

"Ya, it shouldn't but then again the process of going through grief is different for everyone perhaps this is his way of going through it."

"Perhaps but I guess we'll never know. Anyway enough about him for now. What about you Serena? How long have you known this one for?"

Serena let out a slight visible blush before she answered.

"I've known this one since childhood. We went to camp here together one summer. It was the best summer of my life. Well that is until he came to Kalos to challenge the league and we travelled around him challenging gyms and gaining badges while I was challenging the showcases and gaining keys."

Lillie giggled.

"So how did you two meet during camp?"

"Well it was special that's for sure. I wandered into the forest one day by complete accident because I thought I had saw a Pikachu so I followed it but then when I realized that I had gotten lost I tried to fine my way back to no avail. Then all of a sudden a Poliwag jumped out of the bush which caused me to fall down and hurt my knee."

"Oh my Nebby. Then what happened?"

"The bush rustled again and I got scared thinking it was another wild pokemon, but then I see a human head and it turned out to be Ash. He walked over to me asked me if I was okay. When he saw that I wasn't he tied a handkerchief around and me. He even pretended to use a magic spell on me to instantly make me feel better and told me don't give up until it's over. He then helped me up, held my hand and we walked out of the forest together."

"Wow that's so romantic. It sounds like straight out of a fairy tale."

Lillie then hit Ash.

"Why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend? She's so amazing and beautiful!"

" _I was going to figure out my feelings for her before you showed up." Ash thought to himself._

"I know but... like we said earlier we're just friends." is what Ash really said.

The three of them laughed.

"So what about you Lillie? How did you meet Ash?"

Lillie giggled as she recalled the memory of meeting Ash.

"Well I was with Lana and our other friends Kiawe, Sophocles and Mallow. They were racing Tauros. I was on the side refereeing the race with their pokemon Popplio, Bounsweet and Togedemaru. It was near the end of the race when Ash jumped the fence and walked on to the track because he saw their pokemon. I yelled at him to get out of the way but it was a bit too late. He then proceeded to get trampled by the Tauros."

Serena then turned to Ash.

"How are you not dead?"

"Dumb luck I guess?"

The three of them laughed. Even Ash had to admit to himself that whenever it came to pokemon he had pure dumb luck. However when it came to girls all he had was the worse luck in the world. Two girls who he was sure that he might be in love with were with him in his house, at the same time, talking to each other, about him even.

" _Two girls who both know me, one of them in love with me, the other I have no idea. This is going to be a very long week isn't it? Arceus you really like torturing me don't you? I must have done something really bad in a previous life to deserve this luck you're giving to me."_

The rest of the night was spent talking about various things ranging from their pokemon to their mothers and everything in between. Serena learned that Lillie had a Vulpix but it wasn't a fire type like she knew but instead an ice type. Ash and Lillie then explained the Alolan forms to her. When they were finished Serena decided to one day to go Alola and catch a Vulpix.

All of a sudden a yawn was heard.

"Oh man, I didn't realize that it was getting this late. I better be going. Serena it was nice to meet you. Ash you better think about what I said about making her your girl. And thanks for listening to me."

Ash turned beet red once again and told Lillie your welcome while Serena laughed.

"It was nice to meet you too Lillie. Maybe we can hang out while you're still here in Kanto?"

Lillie blushed slightly.

"I'd like that."

The two girls exchanged numbers and gave each other a friendly hug. Little did they know how the other felt about Ash. Once they broke apart from the hug Lillie waved goodbye and left. Ash closed the door to his apartment once again leaving him and Serena alone again. Serena had moved back to the couch she and Ash were on earlier before Lillie showed up. Ash sat next to her.

* * *

" _Back to where we started before Lillie showed up."_

"So."

"So."

The two of them giggled at each other.

"Lillie's a nice girl. She reminds me a bit of me."

"How so?"

"Well she's just as beautiful, she's also very friendly and shy."

"She also wasn't able to touch pokemon at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... when she was a kid our age her mother did... questionable things with pokemon and Lillie being a only 4 or 5 years old at the time saw it and it had an impact on her so bad that she developed a fear of touching pokemon."

"But she owns a Vulpix, how is she not afraid of touching it?"

"Well after I arrived in Alola and went to school with her and the others we tried to help her get over her fear over the course of the school years. During the first year we were tasked of taking care of an egg."

"Vulpix hatched from this egg eventually?"

"Mh-hm. It was Lillie who took care of it when it was in the egg, but after it hatched and it touched her for the first time... somehow Lillie broke through her fear and they've been close ever since."

"Wow, I wouldn't be able to tell that just by looking at her."

"She's a strong person just like you."

Serena blushed.

"T-Thank you."

Ash grinned at her. He knew that she was a very strong person even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. The two of them were more alike than they knew. It was that same admiration of one another that made them be the very closet of friends. Serena wished that they would be more than just friends, little did she know that Ash was debating that same thing before she and Lillie showed up tonight.

"I should be getting back. It's late."

"Do you want a ride?"

"No I'll be fine, I can use a walk to use my head as well. I'm worried what Hunter is going to make Lillie do."

"You and me both, but we can't worry about that. We'll deal with it when the time comes. After all you still have to try to win him over."

"Right."

They walked to the door together as Serena was putting on her black slightly heeled shoes Ash decided to sneak a small but cute glance at her. That's when something unexpected happened. His heart started to beat a million Pontya per minute. When she strapped the last strap she stood up and he quickly turned away his gaze.

"Despite everything that took place tonight.. It was nice just to hang out and talk." Serena told him with a slight blush.

"Well as long as you're here in Kanto, You're allow to come over anytime just next time... I think a phone call would be nice."

"Deal."

The two of them smiled at each other before Serena started to walk out the door. That's when she decided to make a very... impulsive move.

"Hey Ash?"

"Hmm?"

Serena turned around walked right back to him and planted one right on his cheek. Ash stood in bewilderment, shock and surprise all rolled into one. Serena then quickly turned around and started walking home while blushing beet red. Ash stood in his doorway frozen trying to process what just happened.

" _I think... I think I just got my answer about how Serena feels about me."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

 _Hunter was in bed sleeping when he suddenly woke up from a nightmare about the day he learned his parents died. He stared at the clock on his right. It read 9:50 pm._

"Damn these nightmares, why won't you end? Ya know what maybe a drink will help me sleep better."

Hunter slipped into his black night robe and white slippers and headed down to his kitchen to take out a drink. When he got there he went to the furthest cupboard and opened it to pull down a bottle of scotch. As he was drinking he was playing classical music. That's when something happened. Out of the left corner of his eye he swore he saw someone.

"Who's there?"

No answer.

"Calm down Hunter, it's probably the scotch working it's effect."

He then saw the shadow again and chased after it. the chase lead him back to his bedroom. When he got back there he saw a woman dressed in a peach coloured sundress with a silver bracelet on her right hand and a gold band double diamond ring on her left hand. Her hair was long up to her shoulders and black.

He then tapped on the woman's shoulder. She turned around with bright black eyes looking at him.

"M-Mom?! But how."

The woman ignored him and uttered a single phrase.

"You Hunter Zentani are a disgrace."

That one word rang through his head over and over again.

"A disgrace. A disgrace. A disgrace. A disgrace. A disgrace. A disgrace. A disgrace."

Then he saw people pointing at him and laughing also agreeing with his mother and calling him a disgrace. Hunter clutched his head to try blocking out the sounds but to no avail, the harder he tried the louder it got.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

He then took his shoe and threw it at a mirror. The mirror shattered leaving broken glass fragments on the floor. He then took a at the reflection inside the broke mirror. He had the crazy bugged out eyes while doing so.

"I am not a disgrace. I am a survivor. I am justice. I AM HUNTER ZENTANI!"

The loud yell startled the bird pokemon outside who immediately flew away. He then made a sick smile to himself as he went back to bed.

" _I swear on the graves of both my parents that I won't let pokemon showcases come here and I will trample anyone who gets in my way including Lance, Serena and Lillie. I will do WHATEVER it takes to stop them."_

* * *

oliverqueen01- Dun Dun Dun, things happened. So my birthday is next wednesday so if there's no chapter next week I apologize because thats either a) I partied too hard and passed out or b) I forget to upload. So that hunter twist at the end huh? That was in my brain for a while after watching back season 2 of the flash and batman the animated series (the episode with scarecrow was first introduced) and I thought it worked out well. Lillie and Serena met and there's no hostility between them... for now. And Ash well I think he's still passed out on the floor after what happened. Anyway I think i got everything so ya next week there might not be a chapter cause of my birthday :p. Anyhow let's get to the reviews.

Reviews/questions/comments

Armorshippingfan- Yep he does have the worse of luck. After all Charizard didn't listen to him until the whole orange island journey happened. Thanks for the review.

Klay (guest)- umm maybe I'm not sure on that. Thanks for the review.

Espeon44- Maybe one day we'll see. After this I'm going on a very long break. Thanks for the review.

RenegadeReviewer- Well let's call that almost kiss a tease of the end :p. Ya another ship for Ash isn't a bad thing. I mean out of the current ones for Sun and moon now I'm really digging the whole Ash x Lana shipping with Lillie right behind that. Yeah Hunter is the definition of evil by doing that to Lillie and you're probably wondering what it is he'll make her do? You'll just have to wait and find out. Thanks for the review.

Wes27- Yup, as I mentioned last chapter the Barry in this story is based of the Barry in the flash just without his powers. Julian is just a name drop because season 3 is currently going on so why not :p Thanks for the review.

Amourguest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p Thank you for the review.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next time this Oliverqueen01 signing off :)

 _This ability to travel through time revealed a truth. My fate was to become your greatest enemy. I was never going to be The Flash, so I became the reverse of everything that you were. The more people you saved, the more you were loved, the more I had to take from you._

 _\- Eobard Thawne "The Reverse Flash"_


	10. Encouragment and Surprises

Oliverqueen01- How's it going everyone? Hopefully your week is going good. It's been an eventful week especially for pokemon fans around the world. Anyway you're not here for that you're here for the chapter. So here it is. Anyway disclaimer time.

Bayley:Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thank you Bayley you wanna go get some food?

Bayley:Sure. I'd like that. *blushes*

Oliverqueen01: Yay. *Goes with while Bayley everyone is reading*

* * *

Chapter 10: Encouragement and Surprises

 _Ash, Barry and Gary were at Barry's house hanging out. They were all going over the events of yesterday. When Ash finished explaining to them both Barry and Gary sat in deep thought. After a couple of minutes passed Ash broke the silence._

"So... what happens now guys, what do I do?" Ash asked them both.

"What happens now is that you need to make a decision Ash, you can't put it off any longer. It's time." Gary sternly told him.

"But I can't-"

Barry stopped him in the middle of his sentence.

"Ash, Gary is right. The longer you put this off now after what happened... the worse it will become trust me on this."

"But Barry I-"

"You can't decide right? I think I can make this work hold on one second."

Ash and Gary looked at each other as Barry went to his room and came back with a old balancing scale and a small brown bag.

"What's this for? I thought we were going to help me choose between them." Ash asked him confused.

"It is. I saw this on a old show once. Gary and I are going to ask you questions and you'll decide whether Serena or Lillie better fit what we're asking. And we'll put-"

Barry pulled out a small bean.

"These jellybeans."

"We're going to decide this with jellybeans? Have you two completely lost it? How in the name of Arceus will this help? We're deciding about Serena and Lillie not what jellybeans go on what side of the scale." Ash told him still confused.

"It's either this Ash or we get both of them right here and you tell them how you feel about each of them. Your choice." Gary warned him.

"So these Jellybeans, what's the first question?" Ash asked knowing that if he was to confront both Lillie and Serena now that it would end badly.

"First off personality: which girl makes you laugh?"

"Serena makes me laugh."

Gary nodded as he dropped a jellybean on the left side of the scale.

"But ya Lillie makes me laugh too."

Barry dropped a bean on the right side of the scale.

"Alright, which girl would you rather have deep conversations with?"

"Well, I mean I can talk to Serena about anything."

Gary dropped another bean.

"But, the same can be applied for Lillie also."

Barry dropped another bean.

"Okay, Honesty. You can trust her, very key very key."

"Well Serena is the most honest person I've ever met."

"That's a double and I'm using red jellybeans for this."

Gary dropped the two beans.

"But Lillie guys... has been honest from the very beginning."

Barry dropped the beans.

"Okay. This is really important... which one of them do you see yourself with more?"

"Well there's only one Serena and she's got everything for her with the whole never giving up attitude."

Gary poured another bean.

"But there's nothing like being around Lillie who's basically the same."

Barry poured the bean. The three of them then looked at the scale which balanced equally.

"It's a tie. You like Serena as much as you like Lillie and you can't live without either of them in your life." Barry concluded

"This was a bad idea wasn't it?" Gary asked defeated.

"No. This was a good idea." Ash told them.

Barry and Gary looked at Ash in confusion.

"Guys. Ya I like Lillie, I liked the time I spent with her when I was in Alola and even here now, But I can live without her. I... I can't live without Serena after last night and how she made me feel." Ash said confidently.

Ash then took the bag and placed the remaining beans on Gary's side of the scale.

"I think this means it's no contest and I've made a decision."

Barry then spoke.

"Good. Then can I offer a bit of advice?"

"Sure."

"Ash...sometimes the only way to move forward is to revisit the things in your past that were holding you back. You have deal with it head on no matter how scary it may seem because once you do you can go further than you ever imaged."

"I'll keep that in mind Barry. Thank you."

Barry nodded as Ash thanked him. Ash then turned to Gary who simply gave him a stoic look which meant call her now and meet with her regardless of what she was doing or who she was with at the moment. Ash took out his phone and called her number.

" _Here goes..."_

* * *

Meanwhile at Leaf's house...

"And that's what happened." Serena explained to them.

Lana, Leaf and Lillie stared at Serena in amazement after she told them the events of last night. Each girl was trying to process it differently:

Lana and Leaf were thinking that it was a very big risk that Serena took kissing Ash on the cheek like that. They only wondered how Ash reacted after Serena left his apartment last night. But both of them were glad that she took that risk, maybe it would steer Ash in the right direction towards Serena's feelings for him.

Lillie on the other hand had mixed feelings. On the one hand she was happy that Serena took a chance and kissed Ash. It was a possible step forward for both of them and she was genuinely happy. On the other hand she was a bit jealous and sad that she wasn't the one who kissed Ash. True she had written that letter to him so many years ago but now... now looking back on it, things between them changed.

"So what are you going to do now Serena?" Lana asked

Serena blushed before she answered.

"I-I think I'm going to tell him." Serena said with a blush

All 3 girls had a look of shock on their faces.

"A-Are you sure?" Lillie asked

Serena nodded.

"I think the time is right. Amidst everything that's going on I think that if I don't tell him... then he'll never figure it out."

Serena then felt her phone ringing and pulled it out of her peach coloured purse. When she looked at the caller ID she saw Ash. She turned red and immediately answered it.

"H-Hello?" Serena answered

"H-Hey, What's up?" Ash asked

"I'm just with the girls, why what's wrong?"

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously while Gary and Barry were looking at him.

"Um, can we meet up? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"S-Sure. When and where?"

"There's a park near my place... I'll be there at 3."

"Okay. See you then."

"See ya."

The both of them hung up the phone at the same time and then turned towards their friends and uttered a single phrase to them:

"HELP ME!"

Their friends sighed as they took them into another room to help them get ready to meet. This was going to be a very long 2 hours.

* * *

2 hours later...

"And done. You can open you eyes now Serena." Lillie said with a giggle

Serena slowly opened her eyes and when she saw her reflection she was in shocked at what she was seeing. On the bed were the clothes she was wearing earlier which was a adult version of her clothes that she once wore during her travels with Ash in Kalos. She then took a good look at herself.

On her feet was a pair of a pair of black strapless sandals exposing her pink nail polished toes. She continued looking up and saw a short white skirt that stopped her knees with a brown belt. She then saw that her upper body was covered by a long burgundy shoulder shirt. Her neck bore a silver chain with a swirling heart in the middle, her wrists had silver bangles on each side. Her short hair was wavy and she had a light touch of makeup on.

"I look-"

"Amazing?" Leaf asked

"Beautiful?" Lana asked

"Elegant?" Lillie asked

Serena giggled.

"I was going to say cute, but yeah those work too."

The three girls smiled at Serena. Serena then picked up her pink purse and straightened her skirt giving her one last quick glance over.

"Well then I'm off."

The three other girls nodded as Serena left.

With the boys...

Ash stepped out of Barry's room wearing a pair of blue jeans, black shoes and a checkered blue and white shirt.

"What do you guys think?"

Barry and Garry shook their heads negatively. Ash then headed back to change. He emerged 2 minutes wearing a grey shirt and black pants.

"Now?"

Gary pushed Ash back into the room to change once again.

Ash came out of the room one last time wearing a black shirt, a blue jacket and blue jeans.

"Now?"

"Ash... you go back one more time in that room and we'll have to get all your water pokemon to use water gun or hydro pump on you." Gary teased

"So this one got it."

Ash quickly grabbed his signature red hat with half a pokeball in white on it as well as his car keys and bid goodbye to Barry and Gary. When he was gone Gary turned to Barry and spoke to the younger man.

"So what happens now?"

"Now... we wait and pray that Ash listens to his heart."

Barry's phone then ringed, he bid goodbye to Gary as his day job beckoned.

* * *

Serena sat down on a bench in the park waiting for Ash. She had arrived 15 minutes early to mentally prepare herself. She also took a look at the children playing on the playground, with their pokemon and with their friends. She always knew that she wanted to be a mother someday and she knew that she only wanted Ash to be the father there was no one else she wanted it to be other than him.

" _This is it. the big moment I've been waiting for since we first met. I had a chance before 12 years ago to tell him how I felt about him but... I wasn't ready. Now I am. In other words: Serena let's hit this out of the park!"_

Ash arrived at the park 20 minutes after Serena did and looked around for her. Once he spotted her he began walking over to her. Barry's words kept ringing in his head.

" _Move forward by revisiting the things in your past head on no matter how scary they seem because once I do, I can go further than I ever imaged."_

 _Ash then began thinking to himself._

" _For someone as the same age as me Barry sure is wise and right. I've always been doing this sorta dance with every girl I've travelled with. It's like we come together and then I pull away. Something pulls me away that something being trying to become a pokemon master. But now.. I think I'm finally ready to move on the next phase of my life. A life where... I'm with someone who makes me feel the same way I do about pokemon. In other words: Ash Ketchum you need to knock this out of the proverbial park."_

Ash tapped Serena on the shoulder to which she turned around and hugged him. The both of them sat down on the bench and began to talk.

"So.. you first or should I go first?" They said at the same time cutting each other off.

"I'll go." Ash answered

Serena nodded as Ash began to speak.

"Wow, I thought this was gonna be easier to say. But now I'm sitting here - looking at you and it's-"

Serena took her hand and put it on top his hand while gently smiling at him.

"It's okay, take your time and tell me. I'm not going anywhere."

Ash nodded as he continued.

"Serena... ever since we've met we've been doing this dance. We come together, and then I pull away. Something pulls me away. But I think, finally it's time that I moved forward and move on to the next phase of my life.

Serena was taken back in shock.

"W-What are you trying to say Ash?"

"That you know me better than anyone and that you are more important to me than anyone.  
I just hope... I didn't wait too long to say it. I think what I'm trying to say is... Will you go on a date with me?"

Serena had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Her long time crush had asked her on date. A date of all things she made sure that she wasn't dreaming by feeling slight pain from pinching herself she answered while blushing profoundly.

"Y-Yes!"

Ash grinned at her. He was happy that she had agreed to a date with him. He also knew that he still had the manner of dealing with Lillie and her feelings towards him that were contained in the letter she wrote for him but he would deal with that another day.

* * *

Meanwhile...

 _Police tape covered a house with the police and a young woman inside. The detectives were talking to a young woman with brown shoulder length hair who was in tears. When they were done questioning her an older detective with a stubble on his face and brown complexion turned to Barry who was working the scene trying to gather evidence._

"So what do you got Barry?" the detective asked

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean nothing. No sign of forced entry from the doors or windows, no shoe prints or fingerprints or blood splatters for that matter. Whoever did this, was a professional or has watched enough movies to pull this off."

"I'm going with the first one."

Barry nodded as he took a look at the young woman.

"So what's her story?" Barry asked

"Apparently she was asleep when a sound that woke her up, next she claims she knew that she was knocked out by someone using something."

Barry looked at her again.

"Maybe the medical report will tell us something that we're both missing because something here is not adding up."

"Agreed."

As Barry began walking off a thought hit him and he turned back to the detective he was talking to earlier.

"Hey Joe, I think I figured out what's not adding up."

"Hit me Barry, what did you come up with?"

"So, she's asleep and gets up because she heard a sound. As she walks down the hallway she's knocked out by someone using a sleeping agent most likely chloroform. As I said earlier no signs of forced entry through the doors or windows."

"Barr... what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that either our perp was in the house piror to the attack or-"

"The perp is known by our victim."

The two of them looked at woman again wondering what she was hiding.

 _Outside a man dressed in black with blue eyes overlooked the police doing their investigation. He started to walk away planning his next move._

* * *

Oliverqueen01- DUN DUN DUN, didn't see that coming did you? Thought I would add a bit of mystery into the mix. Anyway my birthday was 2 weeks ago I had a blast of a time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the moments in this chapter, the whole Ash deciding who's better for him was based off that scene from Boy meets World where Cory and Shawn were deciding who Cory should go for between Topanga and Lauren. And the amourshipping moment was something that actually happened to me yesterday XD. Anyway enough babbling from me time to respond to your reviews.

Reviews/questions/comments

Klay (guest)- In the future perhaps. We'll see. Thanks for the review.

Espeon44- I'm not sure yet. We'll see in the future though. Thanks for the review.

Armorshippingfan- Yeah, after what happened he needed to make a decision and I think he made the right one by talking to her about it. They will stop hunter after all he's the only one stopping Serena. Thanks for the review.

Gurkaran23- Thank you for think it's amazing. I will try to keep up. Thanks for the review.

RenegadeReviewer- Ya Lillie's... interesting. Don't worry by the time this story ends everyone will have a happy ending expect for Hunter because you know Karma is a thing lol. Ya he's gone zubatshit crazy. (HA! I see what you did there) :p. His mother was an actress when he was growing up and I think in his mind he's comparing performances to acting which is why he's doing what he does. As for the other thing don't worry i think we both misunderstood the point but i can see what you mean now. As you said it was probably late and both of us were tired lol. And thanks for saying that this puts a smile on your face. Thanks for the review.

Wes27- Yes he is because when I started writing this I had the idea for him and this is how he was born. Thanks for the review.

Amourguest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p Thank you for the review.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next time this Oliverqueen01 signing off :)

" _People say a lot of things, like "You can't teach personality" or "You can't teach charisma," and I find that it's not true." - Daniel Bryan_


	11. A Date with Destiny

Oliverqueen01- I know it's been a while since I've uploaded anything. It will all explained at the end of this chapter, So without further ado enjoy this week's chapter and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end.

Ruby Rose: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thanks Ruby, let's go hunt grimm!

Ruby: Grimm? There's one let's goooooooo! *runs off in distance towards Grimm*

Oliverqueen01: Cool, Psst before we get on with the story also support Rooster Teeth the awesome people who make RWBY. Now we can get on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 11: A date with Destiny

 _Ash stood in front of his mirror adjusting stray strands of his hair and his clothing. He was wearing a black shirt and blue pants. Tonight was the night that he and Serena were going on a date. Truth be told he was nervous as all hell. He didn't know what would unfold tonight but he knew that this step was necessary for both of them._

" _I don't know how this night will go or where it will lead but... I know in my heart that is a step towards the right direction. Well.. I'm ready to go and leave this in the hands of fate and destiny."_

Ash headed out from his room, grabbed his keys and headed towards where he was meeting Serena.

Serena was sitting outside the forest on a large brown rock waiting for Ash wearing a long pink skirt, a black crop top with a white jacket on top and a pair of beige sandals on her feet. She held her trademark pink fedora hat in her hands.

" _I wonder what he has planned. This was all so sudden, Not that I'm complaining but even for him this is something completely out of character for him. I just hope that whatever happens will help us become closer."_

Serena's mind continued to wander on the thought of what Ash had planned for her. She was interrupted when she heard his car pull up and saw him emerge from the car with a checkered sheet on his right arm and a basket in his left. She smiled at him.

"What's all this for?" she asked shyly

Ash scratched the back of his head before answering.

"Well... I gave it a long thought about what to do to make this a special occasion. After a while I started to get frustrated and started to pull my hair. After I cooled down and stared at the ceiling for a good while it hit me."

Serena looked at him confused at first but then smiled at him when he pulled out a pair of red and blue binoculars.

"That we should do some stargazing."

The two of them held hands and entered the forest with both of them slightly blushing at holding hands without the other noticing.

* * *

As they walked through the forest they noticed the various pokemon around them ranging from Butterfree all the way to Volbeat. They also noticed that the moonlight was starting to shine through the forest. It made it feel like it was something straight out of a fairy tale. After a while of walking they made through to the other end of the forest to which there was a hill that overlooked the entire of Pallet town and nothing but a clear sky above them.

"Wow this is so breathtaking and beautiful. How often do you come here?" Serena asked

"Not often. I come here when I come back from a region just to soak in everything that happened before I went back home to mom and Mr. Mime."

Serena gazed at the scenery as Ash spread the sheet on ground neatly. When he was done he called her to sit and gaze the nighttime sky with him. He then pulled out a thermos of hot chocolate from the basket and handed a cup to her.

"Thanks."

She then sipped the hot drink quickly which warmed up her body a little bit. She then laid back on the blanket staring at the sky. Unbeknownst to her Ash was looking at her. His heartbeat had started to quicken the more he looked.

" _Is this... what true love feels like?" Ash asked himself_

He was about to say something when Serena suddenly pointed at the sky.

"Look at that constellation Ash it looks just like Pikachu." Serena cried in excitement upon see the star cluster.

Ash looked up at the star cluster that Serena was pointing to. He saw that the cluster did indeed look like Pikachu. He then noticed the one next to it looked like a Charmander to which Serena was amazed. The hours of the night quickly flew by as they watched the stars. Over the course of the night Serena moved closer to Ash which caused his heartbeat to quicken. He then recalled the words that Barry had told him the day before about facing the past to move forward. Ash knew that it was time.

"Serena."

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

Serena shifted her body weight to sit up properly so that she could listen to what Ash was about to say to her.

"Serena... I don't know how to put this but I'm going to try."

"Ash, what is it?" Serena asked concerned wondering what was wrong with Ash.

Ash took a deep breathe and then began his confession.

"We've known each other since we've been kids... that's been quite a long time. Then 12 years ago we reunited in Kalos and we travelled around the entire region along with Clemont and Bonnie and that was something. Then we parted after everything that happened. I still remember when you cried on my shirt begging me to stay longer."

"Sorry, I let my emotions get the better of me that day."

Ash chuckled.

"It's okay, that day was hard for me too."

Serena became confused upon hearing that statement from Ash.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Serena... I've done a lot of thinking about us lately... and the truth is... I am starting to care for you in a different way, like in the way that people our age should be caring for each other. Your smile, your eyes, your hair, your body- I can't get you off my mind. You have me feeling everything under the sun and I wouldn't trade those feelings for anything else. I think what I'm trying to say is... Serena... I love you. I get it if you don't feel the same way but I wanted you to know how I feel about yo-"

Serena immediately grabbed Ash and began to kiss him very passionately. He could taste the flavour of peach lip gloss from Serena's lips and he wasn't repulsed at all by it.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for to hear you say that."

"I'm just glad that I finally did. Serena I really do mean the things that I've said. I want you to know that... and I also want you to know that I'm not going to pressure you into anything. I just want to take this slowly and see where it goes."

"I know, I trust you Ash... more than anyone else. I always have and always will."

Ash pulled Serena closer to himself so they could feel more intimate together. After a while of staring at the stars Serena fell asleep. He chuckled as he packed up all of their belongings and then gently picked up Serena and placed her in the back of his car.

After half an hour he reached his home. He left the items from the date in the car and picked up Serena from the backseat. He walked up the steps to his apartment and stopped infront of the door to fumble in his pocket for his keys. Once he unlocked the door he took off his shoes along with Serena's. He noticed Pikachu sleeping on the couch and smiled to himself as he opened the door to his bedroom and then placed Serena on his bed. He then came to a halt when he noticed her clothes.

" _Oh my Mew... I can't leave her sleeping in her clothes like that... Which means I have to change her clothes without waking her up. Wait... why am I freaking out about this she's my girlfriend now... I think I need to ask her that when she gets up tomorrow morning. But back to the matter at hand how in the world am I going to do this?"_

Ash gulped as he gently sat Serena up to take her jacket off and placed it on the bed.

" _One thing down... a lot to go."_

Next he closed his eyes and pulled off her top. When that was done he unhooked the buttons on her skirt and gently pulled the skirt off. He then opened his eyes to the sight Serena wearing nothing but a black bra and pantie set. He almost had a nosebleed but pulled himself together long enough to walk over to his closet to find a large red sports jersey with the number 7 on the back. He then slid the jersey over her and put her back down allowing her to sleep.

He silently took off his pants and put on a pair of black shorts and put on a white t-shirt. He then went to sleep on the couch with Pikachu until the next morning.

* * *

The next morning...

 _Serena was deep in a dream. In the dream herself and Ash were walking along a unknown path holding hands. Everything was all sunny and happy then the clouds changed to a very dark gray with the sounds of thunder looming. In a strike of lightning Hunter stood in front of them. He moved towards Ash and then with a sick grin and twisted eyes on his face Hunter pulled out a syringe and put it into Ash's skin, who then fell over dead._

The shock from the dream woke Serena up. She looked around and noticed her surroundings.

" _I'm in Ash's room. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was Ash telling me that he was finally in love with me and we cuddled after that. Everything past that is a blur."_

She then noticed her clothes on the side of the bed neatly folded and Ash's large blue jersey on her body.

" _He must have had a hard time last night trying to change my clothes for me, poor guy. Well no use dawdling time to face him."_

Serena got up from the bed and made up the bed nicely and placed her clothes on top. She then made her way to the living room only to find a note from Ash.

" _Morning Serena, if you're reading this it means You've just woken up from our date last night. I just stepped out for an hour I'll be back soon._

 _-Ash_

 _P.S. There's coffee and teabags in the cupboard, feel free to make yourself a cup."_

Serena giggled as she crumpled up the note into the trash can and made her way into the kitchen to locate the cupboard housing the coffee and tea bags. She then poured water into the kettle on the counter and put the kettle to hot. After 5 minutes the kettle sounded and Serena picked a small black and white checkered cup and pour the water into the cup with a green tea bag that she picked out.

She then sat at the small table Ash had in the kitchen and began to drink her tea. She started to put her thoughts together about how to confront Ash when he came back from wherever he went. She was deep in thought with a certain yellow mouse jumped up on to her lap.

"Oh hi Pikachu, I thought you were with Ash."

"Pika, Pika Pikachu!"

Serena giggled as Pikachu spoke to her. When he was finished he moved closer to his food bowl pointing to it.

"Oh you're hungry aren't you?"

He nodded.

"Okay, let's see where does Ash keep your food hmm.." Serena wondered as she opened every cupboard looking for Pikachu's food. When she found the food after a while she poured the food into Pikachu's bowl. While he was eating Serena gently patted his head, she wondered if Ash had told him anything about what happened last night. Then all of a sudden she heard the lock clicked and the door open to reveal Ash who was holding a coffee cup in his hand and his clothes were covered in paint.

"Hey, had a good sleep?" Ash asked

"Mh-hm, slept like a baby. I hope you didn't have a hard time changing me out of my clothes." Serena teased him.

Ash turned red at Serena's comment to which Serena was confused.

"Anyway I think we need to talk about last night." He said in a very serious tone.

"Yeah."

Pikachu scuttled out of the room allowing Ash and Serena to talk alone.

"So should you or I go first?" Ash asked out of courtesy.

"It doesn't matter to me. After all we're going to end up talking about anyway." Serena answered.

Serena nodded as Ash began to speak his mind.

"Where do I begin? Let's see. Last night was the most amazing night of my life from the stargazing that we did all the way to admitting that I love you, and before you ask no while you were asleep I didn't do anything but change your clothes and laid you down to sleep."

"I know Ash, I know you are not that kind of guy." Serena assured him as she put her hands on top of his paint coloured hands.

Ash smiled. He was glad that Serena trusted him and took him at his word about how his jersey ended up on her body. He then recollected his thoughts and spoke again.

"So everything aside... Where does this leave us?" Ash asked her.

"Hmm... I think I know where this whole situation leaves us... In fact, I think you might rather like where this leaves us now." Serena teased.

Serena got up out of the chair and walked towards Ash. She then sat on his lap, took her arms and wrapped it behind his head. She gazed into his eyes and began to kiss him. Ash returned the kiss with the same passion that Serena was giving him. After a while they broke apart and Serena asked Ash a question that was bugging her since the moment he came back from wherever he was this morning.

"Say Ash, why are you covered in paint?" Serena asked

"Oh right, I was helping Gary paint the new room in his house for his baby. Let's just say right now he's wearing a lot of green on his clothing for the next little while instead of his usual back and blue." Ash sheepishly explained.

"Ash Ketchum, Answer me honestly did you or did you not spill paint on Gary?" Serena asked in a very motherly tone.

"No. He forgot he had the paint behind him and the tarp under him started to slip and he fell into the paint. Leaf walked in after hearing all the commotion, stared at him and walked back to the living room laughing on the way back there." Ash answered through laughs.

Ash and Serena laughed at the thought of Gary now being covered in green paint. When they calmed down Ash spoke again.

"So are we-" Ash began to ask as he was cut off by Serena placing her delicate painted finger on his lips.

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend? To quote a very famous person I heard once...

" _Oh it's true.. IT'S DAMN TRUE!"_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- First off sorry for the long wait. Long story short a bunch of stuff happened IRL that prevented me from writing for a while. But I'm back now and we'll be getting back on track with this story (abeit the uploads will be random for a while). So anyway Ash and Serena are finally together. I hope you liked how their date went and how they got together, I'll admit I got the idea from a trip I went on once and one night during that trip we went stargazing and I enjoyed it. And yes I used a Kurt Angle reference at the end. Anyway enough of me babbling time for review responding!

Reviews/Questions

Klay(guest)- Maybe in another story, not in this one. Thanks for the review!

Goddragonking- Thank you for the kind words. Thanks for the review!

Espeon44- Maybe in the future we'll see. Thanks for the review!

Armorshippingfan- Yes he finally did it was about time. Yeah Gary and Barry both want Ash to be happy and they know that Serena is the only one who can do that for him. Truth be told I was watching that episode where Shawn and Cory were deciding Cory's love life through jellybeans. Yes even the girls know that Serena will be truly happy only with Ash. Thanks for the review!

Random Guest- Well... she wasn't the focus of last chapter. Don't worry her time is coming. Why Yoshida? I feel it fits well. Thanks for the review!

Gurkaran23- Well here's more XD. Thanks for the review!

Wes27- No, the characters based off the "Arrowverse" will just be these ones mentioned. And they're not actually like they're "Arrowverse" counterparts, they will be completely different from them. Thanks for the review!

AmourGuest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p Thank you for the review.

TheShapeH31- Well this is a lengthy review so here we go :P I'm glad you like this story and don't think it's one-sided. Yeah I feel if Lillie and Serena ever meet in the anime that would get along and not fight since Lillie is similar to Serena I feel but that's just my opinion. Yeah Lillie knows about Serena's feelings for Ash but Serena doesn't know about Lillie's feelings for Ash. Yes the scene with Ash, Barry and Gary trying to decide who Ash should pursue was intended to be funny. Let's face it for some guys it's not easy to admit their feelings for a girl sometimes (I am one of those people). Yeah Gary knows Ash since childhood so he knows that Ash went with Lillie he wouldn't be as Happy as he would be with Serena. The same with Barry despite only knowing Ash for a couple days now at this point. Yes the story isn't over yet don't worry we still got a while to go :p and yes Hunter... if you ever have watched the flash tv show the character hes based off is actually similar to him in fact his name is Hunter too. Thanks for the review!

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next time this Oliverqueen01 signing off :)

" _Follow your dreams an work hard. There's no replacement for hard work, and that's true for any field. If you work hard at it, you're going to see the fruits of labor, I guarantee it._ "

-Seth Rollins


	12. Two worlds

Oliverqueen01- How's it going everyone? Hopefully your week is going good. Sorry I've been away, I was busy with the blue jays and Trails of cold steel 1. (Amazing game btw) Anyway you're not here for that you're here for the chapter. So here it is. Anyway disclaimer time.

Rean Schwarzer:Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thank you Rean, Btw what were you and Alisa doing last night?

Rean:! Nothing!

Oliverqueen01: Riiight and I can fly. *Continues to pester Rean while everyone is reading*

* * *

Chapter 12:Two worlds.

 _Lillie and Serena were out shopping following the events of the previous day. After a while of going to store to store the two of them decided to stop at a restaurant and grab a bite to eat for lunch._

"WHOO! I am beat. I haven't had a shopping trip like this since the time Lana, Mallow and I went on a spree when Ash was in Alola." Lillie sighed as she sat down on the black chair and placed her bags on the floor.

Serena Giggled.

"He hated shopping as a kid if it wasn't related to pokemon. After this is the guy who wore the same outfit everyday travelling in a region and didn't change unless he had to sleep or the occasion called for it."

Both of them laughed.

"So how did your date with Ash go?" Lillie asked as she sipped her drink.

Serena blushed before she answered Lillie's question. She told her everything from when she was waiting outside the forest for Ash all the way to the next morning waking up in his apartment in his clothes and finally getting together with him. When she was done Lillie was in a mix of shock, sadness and happiness for both of them. She couldn't deny to herself that she was a bit jealous but at the end of the day she wanted both of them to be happy.

"Congratulations Serena I'm really happy for both of you."

"Thank you Lillie. It just seems so surreal you know?"

"How do you mean?"

"It's like I've been chasing Ash for so long and now that we're together it just seems like it's a dream now."

"Like one of your goals getting accomplished, but standing there like not realizing that it just happened?"

"Exactly."

"I know that feeling. I'm sure Ash mentioned to you that for a while when he first met me that I wasn't able to touch pokemon at all."

"He did."

Lillie blushed before she continued.

"Then when Vulpix or the nickname I gave her: Snowy hatched out of the egg and for the first little while after she hatched I couldn't come to touch her as much as I wanted to but after team rocket attacked us I grabbed on to her like nothing and ever since then we've been close."

"I'm sure Vulpix is very happy being with you. Speaking of which how come you didn't bring Vulpix here?"

"Well, Initially I thought that I would just stay here for a day or 2 and then go home but now.."

"You should let Snowy come here. I think that she would like it here."

Lillie thought about it for a minute. Then stood up from her chair grabbing her bags.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go to the pokemon centre!"

Serena nodded as she left the money on the table and grabbed her bags to follow Lillie. She thought if Lillie wasn't her friend that she could have sworn that they were sisters separated at birth in another life.

"Vul!"

"It's nice to see you too Snowy. Are you giving Gladion and Ms. Wicke a hard time?"

"Vul Vulpix Pix!"

Serena sat behind Lillie as Lillie was talking to her Vulpix. Serena was completely amazed on how Vulpix looked.

"Oh. Where are my manners? Snowy this is my new friend Serena. Serena this is Snowy, my Alolan Vulpix."

"Hi Snowy, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Vul!"

"Snowy, can you go get Gladion please? I would like to talk about him with something important."

Vulpix ran off the screen to find Gladion. When she returned a man with his blonde hair covering his left eye a bit and in ponytail appeared. He was wearing a lab coat over a black t-shirt, brown khaki pants and black sneakers. On his ears were two cartridge piercings.

"Hello Lillie, I wasn't expecting you to call."

"What? I can't call my brother out of the blue?"

Gladion gave a slight dry chuckle.

"You can, who's your friend?"

"This is Serena. Serena this is my brother Gladion. Don't mind his attitude, he was always born with a stick up where the sun doesn't shine."

"Hi Gladion. Nice to meet you, Lillie's told me a lot about you."

"I'm sure she has. Anyway before you ask Lillie, There's no change in mom's condition, she's still in bed unable to move."

"I see."

"Look, I know it's hard on you to be the face of the foundation but you know that I'm always here for you."

"I know. Anyway I need a favour."

"If it's to send you a box of chocolate then request denied. I'm still trying to clean up after the last mess you and Lana made from all those wrappers stuck to the ceiling and that was only 4 years ago before she moved to Kanto!"

Lillie stuck out her tongue jokingly at Gladion. Serena sat back in confusion wondering how Lillie and Lana managed to stick a bunch of candy wrappers on to the ceiling.

"No silly. I want you to send Snowy, I want her here to experience this I guess you can call it mini vacation with me."

"Now that I can do. All the pokemon here are fine, So like her owner she has earned herself a vacation besides something tells me that you're getting lonely without her, and even if you wont admit it I know you do."

Lillie smiled as Gladion recalled Vulpix into it's pokeball and sent her to Lillie via the pokemon transport system. Once the pokeball reached Lillie she called out Vulpix. The white Vulpix then sat infront of her.

"Vul!"

Snowy jumped into Lillie's arms and wagged her tail in happiness. Serena silently smiled at them. It reminded her of when Braxien was still a Fenniken. Serena missed the days where she could still carry her but she wouldn't change Braxien back into Fenniken just to hold her again. She wouldn't change anything in her life the way it was now. Serena's mind then drifted elsewhere.

" _I wonder what Ash is doing right now..."_

* * *

"So, you finally did it. Congrats Ash, It was about damn time." Gary told Ash as they sat on the hill overlooking Pallet Town.

Ash smiled.

"So Ash, now that you and Serena are together how do you plan to stay together?"

Ash took a gulp of his drink before answering.

"We're going to take it slow. Neither of us wants to screw things up, after all you know how I am when it comes to romance."

"Yep, you friendzoned every girl who travelled with you except for her."

Ash chuckled.

"To be fair... Iris friendzoned herself."

The men let out a good laugh.

"Where's Barry? I thought he would be here joining us." Ash asked

Gary scratched his head before answering.

"He was going to but, something happened with the police so he had to cancel."

"I hope everything is alright with him."

"He's fine, you know how it is with the police if they don't work they're out of a job."

Gary and Ash laughed.

"Ya know, It's crazy Ash."

"What is?"

"It feels like everything we've done our whole lives has lead to today. All the pokemon battles, all the people we've met and everything we've experienced it brought us to the one girl for each of us that we love. For so long... We walked between two worlds, now we live in one." Gary expressed in a amazed tone.

"Yeah, it is crazy." Ash expressed in the same tone.

"Hey Ash, can I ask for a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"At my wedding, will do me the honour of being my best man?"

Ash took his hand and fist bumped Gary.

"Of course."

The two of them continued to look over the sky which had started to look like a crimson colour.

* * *

"Bar, Lana's here!" Joe shouted

"Coming!" Barry yelled in reponse

"Please come in, Barry shouldn't be long."

Lana smiled as she entered Barry's house. Barry had called her over from work, so he could get his mind off his latest case. What she hadn't expected was to find his adoptive father in his house.

"If you'll excuse me Lana, I have to head back to my home. I left my son at home alone, I'm sure he's up to no good."

Lana laughed as Joe left, leaving her alone waiting for Barry to come down. When Barry came down he saw Lana staring at a picture of his childhood. It was him, his mother Nora and his father Henry. He silently crept behind her and hugged her from behind.

"You miss them, don't you?"

"Everyday, but I have you now. So it's not all bad."

Lana blushed slightly.

"Everything okay Barry?"

"It is, it's just..."

"What? You know you can tell me anything."

Barry hugged Lana a little bit tighter.

"This case I've been working on for the last little while, it's just... it reminded me of a lot of my past. It also reminded me that I should keep cherishing you like the beautiful and amazing person you are... my water lilly. So after all that I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What do you say tomorrow we go to your apartment, pack up everything and bring it back here?"

"A-Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yeah. So what do you say?"

Lana turned around and looked Barry in the face.

"Does this answer your question?"

Lana then proceeded to kiss Barry for a good while, all the while knowing tomorrow would be quite the move in day.

* * *

Hunter was drinking a sip of whiskey while watching TV. His phone started to ring and looked at the caller ID. It was Danielle.

" _Tch, get a clue, buzz off."_ Hunter thought angrily to himself.

He let the phone ring and let it proceed for the voicemail to pick it up.

Hunter then turned the TV off and placed the glass in the sink. He then took off a ring from his necklace and headed down the hall to near his bedroom. He stopped midway through and turned to the wall infront of him. He placed the ring on the wall and watched as a secret door opened. He stepped inside the extremely white room and watched the door close. He then used the ring again on a mannequin in the space infront of him to reveal the culprit's clothes from the case Barry was working on.

" _I am no longer just Hunter Zentani. I. AM. SPEED."_

* * *

oliverqueen01- I know, I know. I'm late, I blame the blue jays :p Anyway, I hope you like how this chapter turned out. Hunter's dark side is growing, Gary asked Ash to be his best man, Lillie and Serena spent time together and now Snowy is in Kanto. And Barry and Lana are moving in together, our cast has come far. Who knows what the future holds for them. Anyway let's move on to reviews!

Reviews/questions

Klay (guest)- Glad you like it. thanks for the review.

Espeon44- Glad you thought it was sweet. Thanks for the review

Monkeyboy0118- Nice to see you again. Hope you've been well. Glad you liked the chapter thanks for the review.

Magic135- I'm glad that you're happy to see them together. Thanks for the review.

Armorshippingfan- Thank you. Yes it was about time for them to get together. I'm glad you thought it was sweet and romantic. Thanks for the review.

Amourguest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p Thank you for the review.

TheShapeH31- Yes they are it's hype! Ya I got the idea from a trip I went on when I was in high school. Yes one piority is taken care of, We'll see what happens with Hunter, there's still 13 main chapters to go plus the epilogue. Lillie by the end of this story... Well can't give to much away :p Thanks for the review.

Elay grimm- Ummm. Sorry I don't speak Spanish, but thanks for the review.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next time this Oliverqueen01 signing off :)

 _People always tell me I'm nothing like my character. Well, hopefully not! He's a character who's very defined. He was purposefully written by JK Rowling as very one-dimensional in the first few books, Because you're supposed to hate him._

 _-_ Tom Felton


End file.
